Office Secrets : Let Me
by fuyuharunatsuAki
Summary: Committing to something with no shred of emotion is a struggle, especially when the heart slowly gives in unrelentingly. Toranosuke breaks his part of the agreement and is sure in chasing after dreams he's never expected to have. Aki cannot return his feelings, but he still pursues her, a new promise to himself that he'll be the last and only one who'll get to have her heart.
1. Chapter 1

_Infinite Inc. is proposing to do a line catering to the ladies of today's generation. Focusing on the lines, cut and symmetry of the clothes, the line they will release targets the influx of barely-there apparel being worn by women and making them less elegant and cheap. Their proposed collection, 'Minimalist', will consist of monochromes, pleats and very sleek designs aimed to tone down the plunging necklines, micro-minis and other revealing clothing that degrades what a real woman should be : beautiful, elegant, sophisticated... RESPECTED. Women can look forward to endless sessions of matchmaking their wardrobes with these pieces that accentuate women's assets with no hint of revealing too much. Infinite Inc. concentrates on the highlights and varieties of body types, making sure to have selections and sizes for hourglass, inverted triangles, and what-have you figures for the ladies. Block colors of khaki, ivory and sable, alongside merlots, cobalts and pale hues will satiate the most choosy of palettes and will also create a new look through every jacket, skirt, dress and even accessory from this collection. For those who prefer pops of color, the collection will have limited edition releases which will be up for grabs. The Minimalist collection will surprise you with their sub-line called 'Vivid', showcasing choice picks for women who want to mix in splashes of color to their wardrobe. 'Vivid' will be the limited edition sub-line which will be available for a short period of time so please check out the Minimalist 'Vivid' until stocks last... and we in Infinite are sure, it won't last that long. We will make sure to provide you with satisfaction, whatever type of fashionista you are, but we hold onto the creed of accentuating the real woman in you. _

_Who said being covered and fully-clothed isn't sexy? Minimalist will bring sexy to the demure lady in you, the 'yes' to your job interview, the poshness to a date, the elegance in the hardcore partygirl, and will unveil the hidden sophistication in the common woman._

_Whoever you are, Minimalist has something for you. _

_Would you rather be caught wearing cellophane with people just assuming who you are? Or choose to be a 'Minimalist' and wear your secret beneath Infinite's collection?_

_Collection will be released this July in your favorite and leading department stores nationwide._

_Date for unveiling will be announced later on. Check posters and print ads for details. Go to Infinite's website for more info on the upcoming collection._

_Coming soon : Minimalist for men._

* * *

The conference room was swamped in a thick blanket of silence. It was another regular day for New Business, discussing a new line that has been made public. It was a gutsy decision, but there was promise for the project and the article that was released only increased the interest more. New Business held the meeting after experiencing mails and comments of excitement and anticipation for the collection that hasn't even plotted the first step in execution.

Tamotsu Goda, their boss, lowered the magazine of their company and looked at the faces that were now staring at him.

"Whoever wrote that is a genius," Ryoma Shiragi, one of the project managers ala Tim Gunn, said quietly. "To think that we haven't even discussed the designs for that... and it's already there in the article. Even the color and description of the clothes are right to the T."

Shota Kurumi, Junya Sakurazawa, Toranosuke Hajime, Shingo Kai, Koji Nagumo, the other members of New Business, all nodded. With a heavy sigh of awe escaping his lips, Koji slumped in his chair looking nervous.

"At least we now have an idea on what could be done for the designs. Something sleek in monochrome colors... that's a huge veer away from our usual selections to be honest." Koji wryly smiled. "Won't the target market be that small though? I mean, women nowadays tend to show their skin and it makes them feel sexy. Won't this be deviating from what they really want to be like?"

Shota raised his eyebrows and said, "Wow, Koji! So you _do_ look at women after all if you notice them wearing shorter clothes and backless tops! I never mistook you for being such a man since you're always so cute and delicate like a puppy."

"Shut up, Kurumi. This is serious." Toranosuke, who sat before Koji, cocked his head to the side and asked, "There is a reason whoever wrote this already sort of dictated what the collection will be. Whoever this is knows what a real woman is. Let's say you have a girlfriend, Koji; how would you feel if your woman usually wears those super short shorts and sleeveless tops with her legs and cleavage always exposed?"

Junya scowled and placed his chin on his hand. "What's wrong with legs and cleavage? I happen to like women who show their assets."

"I'm not talking to you, Junya. You're a fairly cheap man who likes easy women, that in itself is understandable enough for your protest in this. So anyway, Koji, what's your answer?", asked Toranosuke. Seeing Koji grimace and look uncomfortable, Toranosuke nodded and smiled triumphantly. "Nice to see you finally understand where I am going at, Koji."

"Wow, Tora, you're so smart and manly!", cheered Shota, grinning and looking dreamily at Tora. "If ever we get to take this on, I'd want to be on your team!"

"I think I understand where this article is going." Shingo took the magazine and read a little before continuing on. "There is indeed an influx of women wearing revealing clothes and due to statistics in crimes against women skyrocketing to fifteen percent compared to six months ago, this couldn't have come at a much better time. Rape, assault and abuse have thrown the women population into a very unstable situation."

Ryoma nodded and added, "Considering more skin is shown, women have neglected propriety, making them easy targets for perverts and men with ulterior motives. The lesser clothes got, the looser women became. I guess Minimalist is a good collection to release in mitigating women becoming victims of what they expose themselves to."

Junya suddenly snapped out from blankly looking at the table top and felt everyone's face turned to him. "The hell are you lot looking at me for? I haven't assaulted a woman or slept with her against her will!", he told them.

Tamotsu laughed and crossed his arms on his chest. "So, you telling us that they all did it consensually?" he asked.

"Yeah and besides, I don't force myself on a woman who doesn't want me... if ever there is one who can resist," Junya boasted, popping the lapel of his gray suit. "I know you actually haven't had the opportunity of women offering themselves to you."

Shota's jaw dropped. "Women offer themselves to you? Oh teach me, Great Master Junya!", he venerated, his eyes going wide.

Ryoma cleared his throat and muttered threateningly, "If that is the case, then you should get yourself tested for any STD, Junya. And please, don't tag your exploits outside work in this meeting. This collection is important. Thorough discussion of this is vital to make this a sellout once released."

Toranosuke scoffed insultingly, earning him a glare from Junya. He ignored him and said, "Can we all just ignore Junya's STDs and focus on this now? I mean, aside from this minimizing crimes against women and whatever, what else have you noticed regarding this teaser? I know you can see this since it's already written there."

"Wait a minute." Koji took the magazine from Shingo and read a little, ending with his mouth gaping. "This... whoever wrote this is looking forward into the future. I can't believe it's already here and we just had to reread it again to realize it. To think it's months away already!"

Shota grabbed the magazine and grinned. "'.._.the 'yes' to the job interview'_. This couldn't really have come at a much better time! July is when the biggest job summits are held usually!", he exclaimed, looking excited. "There is a huge profit in the corporate department of Infinite each July due to the fact our business attires are usually sought after and worn to interviews and applications!"

"And last year there was a seventeen percent of increase in sales compared to Maruyama since we focused on blazers, pencil skirts and other corporate attire in both men and women's departments," said Shingo monotonously. "This is something Infinite has got in the bag. Maruyama Inc. doesn't fare well in creating corporate attire since their brands are more focused on the happy-go-lucky and carefree consumer. Three years ago, Maruyama released a corporate collection titled 'Officine' and ended up in shambles once it was out."

"I remember that. Maruyama had to pull out that collection two months after it was released since there was barely anything special to it. That corporate collection was the same as the other clothes in your regular department store," added Toranosuke, crossing his arms on his chest, a little furrow on his brow. "I remember launching 'The Boss' for the men's wear and it was a hit since we employed several designers from Hugo Boss itself to create a joint venture for this one."

Tamotsu grinned widely. "Remember the Best Retailer Awards? Maruyama Inc. couldn't even look at the stage when Tora went up and accepted the award," he gloated. "I think this Minimalist line is headed in the right direction. We have to push this."

Ryoma smiled a little and said, "That was a glorious collection since it put Infinite on the map for being a versatile clothing company. Not only do we cater to the youth, we aim to the specialized needs of the everyday Japanese individual." He heaved a heavy sigh and straightened up, leaning forward with his hands crossed before him on the table top. "I like 'Minimalist'. This writer has got this numbered for us and we just need to follow through with flawless execution until the unveiling."

Shota clapped his hands, looking excited. "I can't wait to see what Mr. Morikubo has in store for the designs! I mean, this already looks so promising!", he cried. He then tugged Koji's sleeve. "Koji, come on, you should feel excited! This could be where you get to be project manager, plus we're helping your girlfriend to be less of a target for men like Junya!"

"Hey! I don't have a girlfriend and you're crinkling my suit!, cried Koji, patting his sleeve. "And yes, I am excited, Shota. I am already wondering on how we're gonna pull this off to be honest."

"You look more agitated than excited," Shingo pointed out, with Tamotsu nodding alongside him.

Junya tutted and said, "And Shota, what do you mean 'target for men like Junya'? Moments ago you wanted to be like me!"

"I mean, I want to be like you and have women be after me. I didn't say I want to assault women and hold them captive against their will like you do," answered Shota innocently.

Tamotsu gave a chuckle.

"_Anyway," _Ryoma cleared his throat for everyone to hear. Everyone turned back to him with Junya giving a punch to Shota on the arm. "We have yet to discuss this further but I would suggest looking for textile suppliers and assemblers as soon as we get out of this room. We can't let Maruyama beat us to the punch since we made this public. There is no room to be complacent and immediately think everyone will love this."

"Mr. Shirasagi is right. There is so much work to do. Remember that even though Maruyama Inc. is weak in the corporate department, they'll be releasing their usual summer collection and it'll be in time for out release for Minimalist as well. This'll be a neck-and-neck break for profit and sales and also, reputation." Toranosuke looked seriously at all of them. "When I launched 'The Boss', Maruyama came out with 'Delilah' and comparing sales and numbers equaled to us almost being at par with them, with Infinite only two point below in sales and revenues. The only mistake I did was not entering women's wear in it, but still, Best Retailer went to Infinite anyway."

"But those are only two point, Tora, I don't see that point of being too crucial about it. At least we're more versatile than Maruyama, like Mr. Shirasagi said. Infinite won Best Retailer too." Shota countered passionately. "Besides, they may be numbers, but there is more of the performance, reputation and variety of Infinite to think of."

"But variety and reputation don't pay workers. Performance is affected if sales and revenues plummet due to poorly planned ventures," Shingo said pensively. "I know numbers well and even deductions of 0.02 are big for suppliers and can greatly affect a company's gross net income. These numbers can mean cost-cutting and people losing their jobs."

Toranosuke sighed and looked at Shota condescendingly. "You should rethink of your position in New Business, Shota. I mean, you're here for a reason and you can't just tell me that numbers don't matter. You should know of all people how numbers matter since your grandpa is a designer. There is a reason why some collections have limited production, right? If your design cannot cater and bring back what you spent for it, there is something wrong in your mindset and expectation. You can't simply be nimble-minded this early."

"That's right. This project may hold great promise, but you can't really be satisfied in just thinking that and getting all emotional about it. Best Retailer Award doesn't mean us being awarded the amount we need to push this project, Shota," muttered Koji beside him. "I know how you feel, but I agree with Tora and Shingo on this one."

Shota bowed his head and apologized. "Sorry... my emotions for this project have taken a toll on me immediately that I didn't think about it at all.. You're right, Tora. How could I have forgotten..." Shota smiled wryly and then had a light bulb moment. "Oh! And does anyone know why the sub-line 'Vivid' is just for a limited time only?"

"Yeah, we've been meaning to ask that, Shota. Care to shed some light on that?", asked Ryoma, shrewdly looking at Shota. "It is your proposal after all and I am still on that verge of questioning it."

"It's a European thing." Junya clapped a hand on Shota's shoulder. "Creating Vivid will heighten an interest in the public, most especially after they get to see the line itself. Taking the fact it's just available for a limited time, certain consumers who are trendsetters would want this for themselves so as to not see someone else in the same article of clothing. The sub-line's timely collection will fly off the shelves and be sold out since it is indeed the couture pieces for Minimalist."

"And upon seeing it on other people namely celebrities and public figures, the masses would want that collection re-released! By then, we'll be incorporating Vivid in a new line in time for winter!", chimed Shota, grinning like a kid. He pointed to the magazine and took it, pointing to the article about Minimalist. "Whoever wrote this had already thought ahead! Considering Vivid is dealing with colors and prints, I am proposing a line for winter called 'Vividly Winter' where in we'll deviate from the usual whites and blacks and focus on the season's colors."

Koji finally caught on. "Usually there'll be a lack in variety of color in winter wear during the cold season. Adding prints and colors to our winter collection will break the usual stigma of winter being black and white, with the surroundings just the ones relied on for visual stimulation. I mean, it is Christmas and all, but why not spice it up with amazing prints and make your winter wardrobe more vibrant?", he said, happier now that he finally was able to catch on.

"I am very impressed with this team!", Tamotsu praised them all, nodding earnestly. "Indeed, the team assembled for this is the creme de la creme of this company! No wonder you guys were chosen!"

A knock on the door resonated, making everyone in the conference room fall silent. Tamotsu told whoever it was to go in and in came Mr. Morikubo, the designer.

"Hey, I just got word that you guys are discussing Minimalist and Vivid already. I came up here to bring you my designs," he plainly said, forgetting to close the door behind him.

"Hey, who's that?", Junya subtly pointed outside. "I haven't seen her before!"

Everyone looked past Mr. Morikubo and spotted a strikingly pretty woman talking to Ryoma's secretary. She wore a gorgeously fitting one-piece, long-sleeved, knee-length dress in off-white with a scoop neckline. She didn't smile as she talked to the secretary, but she was looking quite engaged in the conversation she was having with her. The men watched as she walked over to the secretary's side and peered over her shoulder to look at the monitor of her computer. She wore gold pointy pumps and it only looked so marvelous paired with that dress. Her dress swayed with every graceful step she took, and even the other men in the adjacent department couldn't stop craning their necks to look. Even though the skirt was flowy, it did subtly highlight her thighs and her butt. She didn't wear something short nor revealing, but she was able to pull it off without having to show too much. She must have sensed the men looking at her since she looked up from the monitor and stared inside the conference room. Creepy amber eyes stared back, her bangs framing them as her hair fell like raven waves on her collarbone. All of the men in New Business were silent while looking at her, and Mr. Morikubo blocked the view looking completely annoyed as he shut the door to keep them from being distracted.

"Hey! I wasn't done looking!", groaned Shota, shooing Mr. Morikubo away.

Mr. Morikubo tutted and laid out the designs on the table.

"Anyway, these are the proposed designs for the collection. I added sheath dresses and button-ups too. I propose to use rayon and a bit of satin, but you can feel free to play around with the fabrics since the corporate look as of this recent consists of a mixture of textiles," he said, pointing to the sample fabrics. "These are the samples found in the stock room and thought they match the description of the collection."

Junya frowned. "Yeah, yeah, we know, but who's that girl? Seems to me you came up here with her since you're the only with the ID card to enter New Business," he pointed out. "Spill."

Ryoma sighed. "Junya, we're here to discuss the designs with Mr. Morikubo and it should be taken into consideration he's already finished with the designs even before we came to him for it," he said thoughtfully, but he turned to Mr. Morikubo. "But Junya did make a valid statement. You came up with a stranger that seemingly doesn't work here. Is she a fellow designer you're currently teaming with?"

"Seems to me Mr. Shirasagi is also interested in knowing who that girl is as well," said Koji teasingly, eliciting a giggle from Shota and a simpering smile from Toranosuke. Ryoma glared at Koji, who slumped in his seat, muttering a quiet, "Sorry" to pacify his superior.

"That seems so unlike you, Ryoma," added Tamotsu who was also laughing, ribbing Ryoma.

Ryoma looked gray in the face and growled, "Seriously, you can't be careful. She might be a spy from Maruyama. We can't have that thing going around and stealing our ideas now, can we?"

"'Thing'? Wow, you're pretty uptight, aren't you?", Mr. Morikubo laughed. "That 'thing' out there is the one who wrote the article about Minimalist. Meaning, she _works_ here." He crossed his arms on his chest and frowned. "Seriously you guys need to calm yourselves and step down your horses once in awhile to mingle with us common folk who work beneath you. You don't even know who works here."

"SHE WROTE THE ARTICLE?", exclaimed Shota loudly, his eyes blue orbs of awe. "WOW! She's amazing! To even come up with such amazing wordplay!"

Koji nodded, taking the magazine and looking at the article. "It's short, but it's so concise and harbors no other unimportant details. impressive how she uses wordplay to describe the collection at hand even _before _its released! "

"I bet Junya's curious if she's also amazing in foreplay," mused Toranosuke blatantly.

"That's really... off topic...", mumbled Shingo who sat beside Toranosuke as he tapped his pen on the desk.

"And what if I am? Bet you're curious yourself, Tora." Junya said, a hidden hint of a challenge lingering in his words.

"Aren't we all?", Tamotsu said, and finally, he reverted back to being the boss. "Stop it now, Tora and Junya. Take that argument to Omori tonight instead. Anyway, please do continue on with the designs. I'd want to hear what you have in store for this collection. We are actually planning to start on the drafting stage for the first part of this project and we'd really want your input in this since this is a different collection from the ones we've released."

Mr. Morikubo nodded and discussed the designs one by one. Once he pointed to a dress, Toranosuke halted the explanation.

"She's wearing that dress," he plainly said. "Even the scoop neck and skirt match this design."

Mr. Morikubo nodded. "Yes she is, Toranosuke. She is wearing the same dress, but I am up for it to be put in the collection as well. I call this dress 'Autumn'."

"Why 'Autumn'? We're releasing this on July. That's pretty out of place," Toranosuke asked, a furrow on his brow forming.

Junya answered instead of Mr. Morikubo once he looked up from the magazine he took from Koji's hands. "It's because that's her name, right, Mr. Morikubo? Isn't 'Aki' in English 'Autumn'?"

"Correct, but we're not to discuss her right now."

Tamotsu gave a grin and said, "Well, not yet."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe it! She works here and she's like- super hardcore because in such a short article, she was able to describe Minimalist in all its entirety!"

"Shota, are you drunk?"

"Not yet, but soon. How about you, Junya?"

"I am punch-drunk in love at first sight. D'you see how she looked at me when she was talking to Mr. Shirasagi's secretary? That was an 'I want you' face."

"You're really full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Not as full as you, Tora... Hey! Koji's snoozing already after a bottle of beer!"

Toranosuke, Shota, Junya and Koji were at Omori after work for dinner. They were given a night off with a promise from their boss that he'd follow and treat them as a kick off for Project Minimalist. Koji was already passed out after a bottle of beer, leaving Junya, Shota and Toranosuke to talk.

"Anyway, Mr. Morikubo wasn't able to tell us what Aki is to him. Funny that he kept mum about it and almost came close to telling Shota off for being too nosy," started Junya as he sipped his beer.

"What. I was curious and I bet all of you are too!" Shota sighed and propped his elbow on the bar, placing his chin on his hand. "I wish Mr. Shirasagi was here. We can ask him what his secretary knew about her without needing tomorrow to come."

"You'd never know, maybe he's already gotten info on her. Men like him tend to be pretty sneaky given their emotionless and heartless facades." Toranosuke scoffed a little. "But seriously, a woman like that can't possibly be single."

"Are you still talking about Aki?"

The three of them turned and saw Mr. Morikubo looking at them in disbelief behind them.

"It's been five hours and you're still not over her?", he asked. There was a small tinge of sarcasm laced with a bit of teasing in his voice. Placing a hand on his hip and looking very grim, he then told them, "I really don't appreciate you lot talking about my girlfriend that way."

Shota spat out his drink, the contents raining on the sleeping Koji. Junya stopped halfway from drinking his beer, turning pale in the face with his eyes wide. Toranosuke simply remained stoic but his eyes were locked on Mr. Morikubo, who sat down beside him and made an order for takeout.

"Aren't you_ gay_?", asked Shota exaggeratedly, pointing a finger at Mr. Morikubo. "You can't have a girlfriend if you're gay!"

"Yeah! Gay men can't have hot girlfriends!", Junya protested, putting his beer down. "That's like stealing from the less fortunate ones!"

"Stealing from the less fortunate ones..? Junya, you have a_ harem_ of women after you; you can't possibly experience scarcity in that department since you're the one who steals them away." Mr. Morikubo scowled. "What the hell. Gay? Who the hell said I was gay? Are you messing with me? I'm not gay."

"I never thought you were unlike these idiots." Toranosuke finished his bottle and ordered another one. "But really, is Aki your girlfriend? You did name a dress from the collection after her. I think that's pretty affectionate of you."

With a wide smile, Mr. Morikubo shook his head.

"Nah, she's not. I'm just messing with you," he answered them, making Junya and Shota groan dramatically. "What? You two should be rejoicing since I'm not involved with her."

Shota pouted and wiped the place where his showered his beer, not bothering to move Koji. "That was a horrible joke, Mr. Morikubo. That wasn't very nice," he sulked, piling tissue after tissue on Koji's head.

Junya finished his beer and ordered another one too. "Yeah man, that was pretty cruel of you. You seriously have got to stop with that. You don't know who you could hurt by leading someone on."

"Junya, you're talking about yourself again," said Toranosuke while he wiped the mouth of his beer bottle. "Anyway, so what's the deal? I heard you've been seen together frequently."

"She and I have been working together for almost a week now. She's been tasked to spearhead the article for Minimalist, and due to the rising fact that this July is the company's anniversary as well, she's doing interviews regarding the people involved in the project," said Mr. Morikubo nonchalantly.

"Really? So that means she'll get to interview us too!", chimed Shota, grinning boyishly. "I did propose 'Vivid' after all for Minimalist! I am soooooo excited to work with her!"

Junya was grinning too. "Ah crap I should make it a point to dress to impress her. D'you happen to know though what she likes in men, Mr. Morikubo?"

"Seriously, Junya? You're gonna go after her?", asked Mr. Morikubo sarcastically. "Mixing work and courtship isn't really a good idea."

Shota looked to and from Junya and Mr. Morikubo. "Well, Junya is the most qualified to woo a woman and not be turned down. He's the man! If he can't do it, no one can!"

Mr. Morikubo suddenly gave an unplaced laugh and said, "Hahaha, yeah? Well, I'd really like to see him try."

"What do you mean?", asked Junya, his eyes squinting suspiciously. "Is there something we should know about her?"

"Not really... I just happen to know her a bit and if you plan on doing something, she won't be an easy target. Even you, Junya, would have an extremely difficult time," Mr. Morikubo explained. "She's been said to not be into men who tend to be so full of themselves."

"That rules out Tora quickly as well!", cried Shota, turning red from his new order of beer that was quickly finished halfway. "Would you happen to know if she likes the boyish types since Junya and Tora are now out? Koji and I can have a chance."

Toranosuke sighed and shook his head. "Jeezus. You two really can't stop talking about women, huh?" He sipped his beer. "Anyway Mr. Morikubo, Mr. Goda still hasn't told us about that. I am just curious though if that can work out since Minimalist is a huge endeavor. The collection needs to be executed flawlessly and having this on our plate will double the effort in keeping all things together. Mingling editorials and New Business might be a wrong thing to do."

"Well, this coming issue is the anniversary issue after all and the CEO wants it to be something the public would attach themselves to. Infinite, after all, has been in the business for decades now. Might as well push on out of the comfort zone and let the public know who and what Infinite is." Mr. Morikubo shrugged. "Well, that's what Aki told me and I guess it'll be soon. I get what you mean though and you all know how our editorials department can be."

"It can get pretty messy at times, but I assure you I won't get in your way. After all, all I am to do is observe you, ask you questions and gather data fit to include in the anniversary issue."

The four men (minus Koji), turned and saw the one they were talking about standing behind them by the bar.

Aki Gojo didn't crack a smile of hello at them, not even give away any form of warmth to show how pleased she was to meet them. She had her wallet in her hand and Toranosuke saw the proposed dress from the collection on her. Off-white and accentuating her curves, he couldn't help but not look away himself. He studied her face as he sipped his beer and he couldn't deny she was disarmingly beautiful even though she didn't smile at them. She was seemingly petite in height, but her gold stilettos made her look imposing accompanied with her sharp stare. Her hair was only until her collarbone and drew the men's eyes to her cleavage which gave a little view. Toranosuke felt his throat go dry a bit the longer he looked at her, but he couldn't deny the fact he was somewhat impressed at how she carried herself through her clothes. Being a fashionista himself, he was very

"Guys, this is Aki Gojo from editorials," said Mr. Morikubo. "This is Junya, Shota and Tora; they're all from New Business and will be the ones you will interview soon."

Junya stood up confidently and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Junya Sakurazawa. It's an honor to meet someone like you in Infinite. Has anybody said you've got gorgeous eyes?"

"Junya... You're the president's grandson." Aki just stared at Junya, who was shut down immediately and was reduced to a silent state. "Nice to meet you. I have heard so many things about you... most especially among my lady peers, unfortunately." Her gaze went to Shota who she noticed was looking at her imploringly from his seat. "And you are...?"

"I'm Shota Kurumi! I also am in New Business," said Shota enthusiastically, standing up at well and gave her a bow. He put his hand on her shoulders and kissed her with his cheeks on hers alternatively. "That's how I say hello since I am half-Italian too! It's a pleasure to be working with you soon, Aki!"

Aki didn't flinch a smile and simply patted Shota on the arm as acknowledgement. "S...orry. I don't do such greetings well. A pleasure to meet you too, Shota."

Her eyes then latched on to Toranosuke who simply drank his beer quietly, not minding the introduction.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Tora?", asked Shota, egging him on to stand up. "It's impolite if you don't. We have a lady in our midst after all."

"Toranosuke Hajime. You're quite famous for your arrogance and short temper, but to compensate, you've got the work ethic to match," said Aki simply.

"'Compensate' isn't even the right word for it, but you're very keen, aren't you?", Toranosuke said, half-impressed. His dark eyes met hers in a strange, lingering stare before he spoke again and wondered what that was about. "But well, everybody knows that already, most especially ones who don't do their jobs well." He stood up and extended his hand to her. "You can call me Tora. I am also from New Business. Nice to finally meet you."

Aki stared at Toranosuke's hand and slowly reached hers to his. She delicately wrapped her fingers around his and shook his hand. Toranosuke found her palm's warmth inviting and pleasant, but let go as soon as he noticed they were shaking hands for some time now.

"I look forward to working with you," was all she told him. There wasn't any hint of interest in her tone, but her eyes peered into Toranosuke's. She looked at Koji who was still out on the bar table. "And that's..."

"Koji Nagumo. He's a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. He's also in New Business. Truth be told, he may act like a little boy, but he's pretty dependable," said Shota happily. "Sorry you had to see him in this state."

"It's good since he might freeze up in front of Aki and get speechless," said Junya, making Toranosuke nod as he sipped his beer. "Care to join us, Aki?"

""Sure. I am waiting for someone anyway. Might as well," said Aki.

"Take my seat, then since I'm gonna go in a while." Mr. Morikubo was then handed his takeout by the bar owner. "Anyway, what're you doing here, Aki? It's a surprise to see you here alone. Where's that man you're always with?", he asked inquiringly, looking around.

"Well, it wasn't a relationship anyway. I had to just let it be since he was becoming too clingy," said Aki with no hint of remorse, taking Mr. Morikubo's seat beside Toranosuke. "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Toranosuke gestured for her to sit and as she planted herself beside him, he felt Junya elbow him in the ribs. "OW! What the hell, Sakurazawa?!", he cried, rubbing his side. He knew Junya wanted to sit next to Aki, but he didn't move. Strangely, he didn't want to.

Having a whiff of her perfume, he felt mellowed out, not wanting to move his place any longer.

"Is that so? Well... he's from Finance, right? I can't help but feel so sorry for him," Mr. Morikubo sighed, shaking his head. "Then again, you do have your reasons..." He checked his watch and tutted. "Anyway, I have to be going now. Mind if I drop by your desk tomorrow around lunchtime? You did promise me some teriyaki after all."

Aki nodded and gave Mr. Morikubo a small formal smile. "I don't mind. I have to let you try my rendition of your recipe anyway. I'll clock out for lunch around twelve-thirty and fix up so you can join me."

Mr. Morikubo bade them farewell and left the four of them, plus a sleeping Koji on their own. The bar owner, upon seeing Aki, went to where she was and had a bottle of beer with him.

"So, you've finally got out and fancied a drink?", he asked, offering her the bottle.

"Well, I have nothing else to do anyway...", answered Aki as she took the beer in his hand. As she sipped it, she looked blankly before her. "Plus I don't want to cook nor do anything once I get home."

"Aki, I hate to remind you, but you do drive."

"I don't care."

Toranosuke watched her through the reflection of the display case before them. It was weird seeing a woman with hardly any interest in anything and didn't say much. She was quiet the whole time as she downed her drink, occasionally biting her lower lip from time to time. Her bangs hid her eyebrows and he wondered what type of face she was wearing now since it was incomprehensible without seeing the furrow nor frown on her brows. Toranosuke wondered what she was as person and was curious on why she was alone. Looking back on what he'd said, clearly she wasn't one to be single. She was gorgeous and very accomplished; why was she on her own?

"So you're from Editorials, huh? How is it? Is it difficult?", asked Junya, trying to make light of the conversation.

Aki answered with a shrug and said, "So-so. It pays the bills so I guess it's tolerable."

Toranosuke frowned. There was no shred of any form of enthusiasm from her and it was off for him considering he had so much in him to give.

"But you look like you can handle it!", chimed Shota, leaning over and forgetting Koji on his side. "I just have to say, the article you wrote is basically the draft of Minimalist's collection and my sub-line 'Vivid'. Where did you get your ideas for that article?"

"Nowhere. I just had to write what felt right when I was told of New Business's newest collection which was to be released," Aki was still blankly looking at the table top, not even sparing a look at the men near her. "I didn't even imagine having to be able to write down the collection itself so... I guess that's good."

"You... don't have any sort of inspiration? Not even your boyfriend?", Toranosuke wasn't sure why he had to jump to that quickly, but he was curious. Maybe it was the beer getting to him, but seeing the look on Aki's face, he grew worried within that maybe having her there was an omen that spelled disaster for their project. "I don't see how you could write an article like that and have everyone be attached to it when the writer doesn't care at all."

"Does a woman really need to have a boyfriend? No, I don't need one and I get my inspiration but I don't need it as often, unlike you four." Aki sipped her beer. "I write what I feel is right. I don't need inspiration to fuel me. Seeing things as is are enough. Maybe I write through empathy."

"I agree. It's better to just see with your eyes and make out from it what you need," said the bar owner. "It keeps you level-headed that way instead of having yourself complicate things by adding splices of emotion nor anything intangible."

"I am not saying having inspiration is a bad thing, okay?", said Aki to the three men of New Business. "I just think that it's not for me, unlike you. You're free to be inspired for your collection and that's the thing that sells out through what you release."

"I can't believe this. You're so full of bullshit." Toranosuke ordered another beer and sighed, unaware of the glares from Shota, Junya and the bar owner. "You're weird, you know that. I don't see how you can write something out of nothing and people see it as this amazing piece of literature to be framed. Having nothing to inspire you and drive you? That's pitiful and borderline depressing."

"Tora!", Shota looked bothered at Toranosuke's sudden rant. "That's out of line!"

Junya lightly punched Toranosuke on the arm. "Oy, quit the beer now Toranosuke and go home. You're not really here to fight with her, are you?"

Aki, however, was the first one to stand up. "Sorry... I guess my being here is making you guys uncomfortable."

"No- wait-"

"Aki, wait! We-"

"Save it. Let her leave."

Toranosuke just eyed her nastily while he chugged his beer. "_The nerve of that woman to even be here and not even have anything substantial to say... and to be working with someone as empty as her... I don't need garbage like her pestering me to put in her article. She has no sense of work, enthusiasm and let alone inspiration...", _he thought. He knew she was just being who she was, so why did it affect him so much this early.

"Tora... what was that about?", asked Shota meekly. "You didn't really have to be so rude."

"And she didn't have to be such a cocky, little bitch," Toranosuke answered.

"Seems like you're seeing yourself in the opposite female form, Hajime." Junya scoffed lightly and laid down a bill on the tabletop. He hopped off the stool and said, "You try so hard to prove yourself and she barely tries but she does so well... The frustration there is obvious. I could sense a little competition brewing soon."

"Shut up, Sakurazawa, you don't know what you're saying."

Toranosuke felt a little twinge in him sting but ignored it as soon as he realized his beer was gone. He stared at the display case before him and saw his reflection, yet in his mind's eye saw the his reflection with Aki beside him. It was weird having to meet someone like that and see no sparkle in her eyes, not even a surge of vibrancy and happiness in her persona that told him she was happy to be working with them. He hated her demeanor almost too quickly and didn't want to work with her now. He's never met someone so full of herself, plus he knew she unaware that she was just an unpleasant person to sit next to. Toranosuke knew she was beautiful since his teammates were so eager to work with her just for that fact, other than that, she was just a hollow vessel to him that was meant to be bedded at the end of the day so he can see her cry. That thought surprised him, making him dry-wash his face. Such a new acquaintance has already worked him up this much. Imagine when the day comes that she works with him.

* * *

"Ah fucking hell, I have to sit before her?"

"If you don't want to have her table positioned in front of you, perhaps we can trade desks."

Toranosuke started the day with a scowl on his face as he finally confirmed of where Aki was gonna sit while she gathers her information on New Business. He was with Koji by the break area drinking early morning coffee. It's been three days since that night he blew out on her and had to arrive to work with the news she was going to be sharing the floor with them; or rather, sitting before him.

"Why would you even want to sit near her?", he asked Koji disgustedly, disposing his empty cup of coffee.

Koji shrugged as he looked at the view of the buildings before them. He and Toranosuke were seated on the couch facing the view outside. "To get some of that awesomeness she oozes. I heard she's a pretty tough woman who does her work well..." Sheepishly, Koji smiled as he looked outside. "I, on the other hand, am only dependable and everyone treats me like a boy. Shota doesn't mind, but I do... it makes me feel emasculated."

Toranosuke understood Koji's dilemma, but having to sit near Aki wasn't really a solution. "You don't need to sit near that woman, Koji. You just need to be more confident in yourself. You were chosen to be in New Business because you were someone with a talent to show and with skill to contribute in making this company flourish. If you're not going to be happy about that, then we don't really need you here. Be a man and work around it."

Koji grinned awkwardly. "You're right... Thanks Toranosuke. I need to remind myself that. Aside from that though," he paused a little before continuing on. "It does get tiring having to be with men all day so a change of view would be nice." He flashed Toranosuke a smile, stood up and said, "If you wanna change seats, let me know, Tora. See you in the office."

Koji went back to the office, leaving Toranosuke alone. He simply just gazed out and watched the other building's windows glitter and glisten with the sun's rays. Thinking back on what had happened, he seemed to realize that he did rudely tell Aki off and somehow felt sorry for being so hard on her. Now that he thought about it, MAYBE there was a reason for her to be so cold about her work. Maybe it was something else. Whatever it was, Toranosuke berated himself privately on why he was actually concerned. He shouldn't be.

"_..but the look in her eyes..._", he thought to himself.

Toranosuke sighed quietly and basked in the morning sunlight that hit him along with the quiet of the break area.

"That's what he said. Gojo from Editorials and Kazama, the head of Finance, dated a little and then she just dropped him off like that!"

"What?! But Kazama's already too accomplished and dreamy to even be dumped! I'd date him anytime!"

Toranosuke slightly opened his eyes and listened to the women who came in the break area. It seems that they haven't seen him on the couch yet and continued talking.

"I know! And now she's after Mr. Morikubo the designer too! And I saw them several nights ago in Omori with the men in New Business!"

"So it must be true she's whoring herself around for that promotion she's always had her eye for?"

"I don't know, but she's really pissing me off! I can't get Toranosuke to even look at me when I meet him at the elevator and she's just there whoring herself around!"

"Do you think something already happened with the men she's linked to now?"

"Of course! If the sex wasn't good, Kazama, along with her other exes won't still be this crazy about her, sending her flowers all the time and having to ask to see her! Did you see Kazama yesterday? He was practically begging her to take him back!"

"Oh my god! How sad!"

Toranosuke felt angry. A woman like that could potentially ruin New Business if she brings her brand of work, if you call it that, to them. He clenched his fist and took several deep breaths to calm himself. He was sure to inform them all once he went back. He couldn't deal with the information he'd heard, his insides churning from the disgust and hatred he felt for Aki Gojo immediately.

But why?

He doesn't even know her.

The women suddenly stopped talking and Toranosuke heard a set of hurried footsteps coupled with an unashamed, yet hushed 'Slut' and 'Whore' as soon as they left. Something didn't feel right. Toranosuke stood up and saw Aki by the vending machine. She was wearing a very chic ensemble with a khaki cowl-neck dress shirt over a navy blue pant suit and nude heels. Toranosuke couldn't help but be stricken with admiration for the colors she chose and how she put the look together. He noticed he was wearing a matching navy blue suit with a pale yellow button-down and sienna brown, pointy leather shoes. It could be said that he and Aki actually talked about what they were going to wear for the day. She looked monotonous as ever, holding a cup in hand. He, on the other hand, didn't care. He simply walked to the door to go to the office since it was nearing 8AM, however, he stopped a little ahead of Aki when he passed her by, knocking into her and making her spill a little of her drink on the carpeted floor.

"Sorry. I didn't see you," was all he said, and rather mockingly. He was so annoyed having to see her and hearing what the women said, he couldn't help but be enraged at having the fact working with her was a possibility in a few hours time. He wondered, however, how much she'd heard from the women.

Aki, however, bent down and took out her handkerchief from her pocket and pressed onto the stain of the carpet without saying anything to him. The drink she settled down was steaming gently on the edge of the table near them.

Toranosuke frowned and looked clearly out of place watching her do something like that. He watched her press on again and again on the stain, her handkerchief absorbing the brown liquid and making her own pale yellow handkerchief be sodden with coffee. She stood up and disappeared in the wash area, only to come back to do the same thing over again on the floor.

"How long are you going to stand there watching me? Go into the office. You're gonna be late." Aki didn't look up at Toranosuke and continued to dab her handkerchief on the coffee blot.

Toranosuke was lost for words. "_Doesn't she even feel insulted I meant to do that? And why the hell is she wasting her time in cleaning then telling me to go ahead?! Doesn't she know she's going to be late too?!_", he asked himself, looking at Aki inquisitively. He was curious on why she won't let that mess be. "Why the hell are you even cleaning that up? Leave it to the cleaning lady, idiot. That's what the company's paying her to do," he told her. The sight of her pale yellow handkerchief now soggy with coffee was bothering him.

"Mrs. Takagi is sick. I wouldn't want to plague her with this once she returns in three days," was all Aki replied to him then disappeared once more once she went to the wash area.

Toranosuke wasn't sure what to feel, but he was sure that he was struck dumb with what Aki did. To him, she didn't seem like someone would do something like that. He finally saw her round the bend from the wash area looking the same as if nothing happened. She threw her handkerchief away at the bin by the vending machine and passed by Toranosuke without saying anything more. He was alone in the break area, still in shock over what she just did. It was a simple gesture, but it did linger in his mind.

"Damned woman even forgot her coffee.." he mumbled to himself as he took her cup. Smelling it, Toranosuke calmed a little as the nutty aroma of the drink lingered in his nostrils.

Peering into the cup, he noticed it wasn't coffee she took but rather something unappealing to look at. It was colored some mossy brown and smelled earthy yet nutty.

"What the hell...", muttered Toranosuke. He smelled it a little more and found the smell to be bearable as the seconds ticked by. He took a sip and the hot, nutty flavor of the drink spread through his taste buds, making his eyes go wide. "This tastes nothing like coffee but-"

"TORA! Where are you? Boss is here and you're not yet with us!", came Shota's voice from the office.

Toranosuke almost choked on the drink. After another sip, he finished half of the drink and scalded the insides of his mouth and threw the rest in the bin. He hurriedly walked back to the office, looking alarmed. Obviously, the day wasn't starting well for him. In just a span of minutes, he was caught off guard with the very woman he disliked.

"I'm here, I'm here, sorry I'm a little late, but do know I did clock in earlier than any of you," declared Toranosuke the moment he went inside the office.

Everyone was there, including Aki who was leaning on her desk with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Good, good, now we can all start the meeting for this morning," said Tamotsu, their boss. He was standing beside Aki, clapping her shoulder and pulling her close to him. "I bet you all know who she is and doesn't need any more introduction, yes?"

Shingo scoffed lightly and then said, "Aren't you rather standing close to her boss?"

"Now, now, Shingo, no need to be jealous," teased Tamotsu, earning himself a little blush from Shingo who simply scratched his head. "Anyway, guys, she'll be observing us from now on until the next two weeks for the anniversary issue. You can pretend that she's not here, but I doubt that. It'll be really hard to do having someone like her here with us." Tamotsu can hardly keep a grin but he was also encouraging. "And Aki, I know you're anxious to work with us, but if you need to gather information or would like to ask us questions, always feel free to ask us."

Ryoma nodded and smiled kindly at Aki. "We'll be happy to help you... as long as you don't delay us in our work. Minimalist is, after all, a very crucial project for Infinite." He bowed at Aki and introduced himself. "My name is Ryoma Shirasagi, one of the team leaders and assistant project manager for Minimalist. Please work hard and do your best to support us."

Aki bowed to him and said, "A pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Shirasagi. I have heard of your efforts and miracles for the company. I'll do my best and support you, please, support me too."

Ryoma cleared his throat and tugged a little on his collar, turning his face away, revealing the tips of his ears to be pink. "Well.. of course. That's what we are here for...", he muttered.

Toranosuke scowled and thought bitterly, "_What, support you in what way, Gojo? Are you planning on whoring yourself to Mr. Shirasagi too?"_

Koji shyly bowed at Aki and said, "I did hear from Junya and Shota that you went and visited Omori. I am embarrassed at myself for not being able to introduce myself since I got too hammered. I am Koji Nagumo. I was transferred here recently to New Business and am nervous in this big project. It's been two years since I worked here and-"

"Cut to the chase, Koji, you're holding the line," smirked Junya.

"O-Oh, right, sorry. Uhm, anyway, I'm Koji and I'll be glad to help you should there be anything you need. Please, don't hesitate to ask. It's a pleasure working with you and I hope we can work more in the future," finished Koji, blushing pink.

Aki bowed to him too and said, "There's no need to be so nervous, Koji. Although, do hold your drinks." She gave Koji a small, well-meaning smile that no one saw, except for Toranosuke, whose eyes grew slightly wide upon seeing her do so. She looked at Junya and Shota who were smiling at her widely, making her own smile falter a little. "And you two, Junya and Shota, I am glad to be working with you too. I would gladly assist you in anything I can help you with and hope for you cooperation in the project I am heading as well." She gave both of them a bow.

Junya and Shota bowed at the same time and said cheerfully, "You can count on us, Mademoiselle Aki!"

Tamotsu was trying hard to contain his laughter as he watched his team slightly become askew from their usual testosterone-filled egos.

"I am Shingo Kai, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I have read your article and must say you have a way with words." Shingo bowed to Aki, with her returning it.

"A pleasure to meet the head-hunted from Maruyama. I am impressed with your latest quotation for the billing in the last project. You really are good with numbers," she said.

Shingo gave her a little nod.

"Want to know what else he's good at?" Toranosuke smirked in front of Aki, making Junya tut disapprovingly and Tamotsu frown a little. Before he could say anything else, was cut off by Koji with a look. "What're you looking at, Koji? Is there something on my face?", he asked rather sullenly. He was about to impart a witty quip to insult Aki with if it weren't for Koji staring at him.

"What's that on your lips, Tora?", asked Shota, pointing to his face. "You got some greenish-brown gunk on your face."

"What?", Toranosuke scowled and noticed Aki's eyes go momentarily wide once she was able to get a good look at him. It was an unmistakable look of wonder and it annoyed Toranosuke, making him go red since he realized his other officemates were looking at him as well.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find some woman wearing that colored lipstick and ask her if she's in the stairwells kissing Toranosuke," said Shingo emotionlessly with a hint of sarcasm as he walked to his desk and started his work along with Ryoma.

Tamotsu grinned and elbowed Toranosuke who wiped his lips on his suit sleeve. "You rascal, no wonder you were late!", he teased. "And you, Shingo, what's with that info? Are you sneaking around stairwells and spying on people?"

Shingo simply shrugged his answer, ignoring the tease completely as he was now immersed in his work.

"What? No! Boss, this isn't what you think it is," Toranosuke answered. "This isn't lipstick and I-"

He stopped talking once he saw Aki sit behind her desk, but her steely, calculating gaze was locked on him as she sifted through her paperwork.

He couldn't meet her gaze, but simply uttered a curse as he slipped to the men's washroom to wash the remnants of her drink off his lips. When he went back to his desk, Aki wasn't there, but there was a note on his desk that said :

- It's ほうじ茶 (hojicha). Please don't go drinking what's not yours. -

"The hell..", Toranosuke muttered beneath his breath. He snuck a glance at Aki who was typing on her computer. With an irritated huff, he crumpled the note and threw it in his bin.

He, however, had to admit, the hojicha tea she brewed was tastier than the coffee he usually purchased from the vendo.


	3. Chapter 3

1st week : Tuesday

* * *

Toranosuke was furious at the fact that his computer hung up on him again. A very important idea had arrived but his computer froze up before he could even manage to type it down. Gritting his teeth and just glaring at his desktop, he balled his hands into fists and was about to lash out when he heard Shota's voice near him.

"So, uh, I was planning to actually improve Vivid in terms of the ladies wear and I dunno, do you think it's a good idea to be adding intimates?"

"I don't know... does lingerie sell well in the winter?"

"I guess so... Well, actually... I don't know, but I do see women buying underwear during winter too."

"I guess it could be added... maybe an intimates line, but keep it limited too?"

"That's a good idea, Aki! Anyway, do you think women like..."

Toranosuke turned to look at the direction where the voices were and saw Shota sitting close to Aki, both of them huddled as they looked at his proposal on his iPad. He saw Shota's face was close to Aki and he was appalled on why she's not even moving away. It added more to his frustration and he let out a frustrated breath as he slammed his fists on his keyboard. Everyone in the department looked at him, except for Aki who took Shota's iPad and started to tinker with it.

"Jeezus, Tora. You scared me," said Junya, rubbing his chest. "What the hell is wrong now?"

"My fucking computer is just slow as hell and won't let me get my work done!", Toranosuke said angrily.

Shota excused himself from Aki's desk and walked over to Toranosuke and peered over. "Seems to me you had a lot of windows open and running at the same time," he said, nodding at the sight of Toranosuke's indignation. "That's typical Toranosuke Hajime for you."

Toranosuke rounded on Shota and was close to strangling the blue-eyed man looking over. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be over there?", he said irritably, gesturing at Aki's table. "If you're not here to help, then get the hell out!"

Shota rolled his eyes. "Geez, this again. That's why I'm here, Tora. No need to get so worked up about it. Get out of the way." He bent over as Toranosuke stood up from his desk and watched Shota repair his frozen monitor. "Look, you just press this and this. It's that easy. Learn this so you don't need me doing this for you all the time."

"But what about my current work? Is it going back to where I was without having to start all over again? Because if I have to, I'll-" Upon seeing the screen go black, Toranosuke was about to holler himself hoarse at Shota, until Aki spoke from her desk.

"It's just restarting. No need to have a bitch fit," she said without even any concern nor without having to look up from the iPad. "Wait a few minutes for it to start functioning properly."

Shota straightened up and gestured at the computer. It was running again and the programs that froze were working once more. "There, Tora, it's fixed!", he said cheerfully. "No need to be such a hothead!"

However, Toranosuke didn't pay attention to Shota. His eyes were now on Aki, a glare of venom directed at her.

"And what the hell do you know? You're here to just listen to us and observe! Not mouth of like some hotshot! I don't need to listen to someone like you!", cried Toranosuke without even bothering to think of his words. "Mind your own business! You're not even supposed to be here!"

Aki's face didn't flinch, but the other men around her all stopped what they were doing to cast varied looks at Toranosuke who now realized what he'd said. He was lost for words, obviously brought back to earth once his own mind recalled what he'd said to Aki.

Ryoma glanced at Toranosuke from his desk, a steely glint in his eye. "Those words are out of line and you're not really improving the situation by being mad at us when your computer freezes. I have talked to you about those outbursts of yours, right?"

Toranosuke calmed a little, nodding slowly at his defeat. Embarrassment crept on his face, his eyes automatically staring to the side.

With a heavy sigh after doing a lengthy computation, Shingo leaned back in his chair and looked at Toranosuke who was still fuming even after he has sobered down. "That was highly inappropriate, your comment, to Aki, Toranosuke. You can't just simply lash out like that," he said.

Toranosuke looked at Tamotsu and Koji, both also had reprimanding glares. Junya had a very obvious scowl on his face as he shook his head. Toranosuke felt himself shrivel inside. He had always wanted all the attention, but not in that way. He was floored, he couldn't think of anything else to say and do. Shota simply passed him by without saying a word and returned to Aki's desk. Through his peripheral vision, he could make out Shota and Aki talking quietly between them, only to be disrupted with Shota's look of disbelief and the groan of his swivel chair when he leaned on it.

"Well.. yes, I do need to go. But I'll be back around 3PM, we can continue from there since you're the first one I am planning to interview. If I come back late for overtime, I'll let you know."

"Oh... Well, if you're OT-ing, can I at least stay with you later to discuss Vivid with you? My deadline's on Thursday." Shota asked, his shoulders slumping. "I need your opinion on this one since you're a woman and all. But also, I'd like to help you out too. So, if ever, can I call you after your meeting?"

"Sure, Shota. I'll text you."

"This sucks... I get to have a leg-up on Vivid and you need to go somewhere else... Guess I'll just have to see you later then. Take care, Aki."

Aki nodded at Shota, her stare lingering at the sullen blue-eyed man who returned to his seat and resumed his design ideas for his line. She stood up and fixed her paperwork, putting all the papers she had in her file case and in her tote. With one last look at the clock, she looked at everyone who was looking at her, as if waiting for her reply to Toranosuke's earlier condescending comment. "Excuse me, I have to go to my other meeting." She bowed at the other people in New Business and said, "I'm sorry for this. I'll remember to be quiet next time." She slung her bag on her shoulders and walked to her desk, passing by Toranosuke who was standing by his desk. She stopped by him and glanced at his computer then back to him. "Someone's calling you via Skype. It seems important, better go answer it. It might be work," she said, then resumed her way, leaving him speechless at her candor.

Toranosuke looked back at his computer, sat back down and just stared at the monitor with the Skype incoming call icon flashing before him. His eyes slowly wandered at the door, just in time to see Aki's figure disappear by the bend.

"_That's... that's it? She's not even mad at me?_", he thought in his mind. "_What the hell is her problem?_"

Toranosuke was shaken out of his thoughts when Tamotsu came over to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Tora, I must warn you about your outbursts.. They're not really healthy for the workplace. You bring that type of attitude here and you can infect us all."

"Sir... I... I didn't mean to and you know me, I get frustrated for shitty reasons." Toranosuke sighed heavily. "And besides, whenever I get like this before, you don't even tell me off.. I don't know why it has to be now," he told Tamotsu, looking pretty bummed out. He couldn't believe the timing.

"That being said, Toranosuke, do you mean to tell us that we have no place in reprimanding you? And we do not choose when or where to tell you where you go wrong?" Ryoma said from his desk.

"That's not what I meant, sir. I apologize. I have been out of line."

Tamotsu sighed and waved his hands to end the discussion. "Go take a break, Tora. Get a coffee or a sandwich. Cool your head. I know, get me a packed lunch from the convenience store in the lobby."

Toranosuke nodded and stood up, passing by the cubicles of Junya and Shingo who were looking at him with pensive stares. He met their stares and didn't say anything more as he went out into the elevator lobby. He wondered if he and Aki will meet in the lobby. Maybe he could even apologize to her if he felt like it. IF EVER. As he got to the bend where the elevators were, he heard a man and a woman talking, with the former sounding very disoriented. To his surprise, Aki was there along with Kazama, the head of the Finance department. Toranosuke could see the usually cool and calm Kazama looking like shit before Aki, who was cool as a cucumber as she just stared back at the mess of a man before her. He pressed himself on the wall to keep from being seen, however, he heard it all too well.

"Aki, please. This is the only time we can talk. I postponed my meeting until 15 minutes and I just want you to listen to me."

"I have to go somewhere. You made me miss my elevator and you know it takes three minutes for the next one to arrive."

Kazama broke down in sobs, making Toranosuke's eyes grow wide. He peeked once more and saw Kazama's arms around Aki now, the latter not even doing anything. Toranosuke could see Aki's face wasn't even compassionate or sympathetic. He was surprised how a woman like her can be so unfeeling.

"Don't you understand my feelings for you? Is this why it's easy for you to just leave me like this?", sobbed Kazama. "I've fallen in love with you, but why is it you don't want me unlike everyone else?"

Aki pushed herself away from Kazama gingerly then pulled out a pale yellow handkerchief from her pocket, wiping Kazama's tears from his face.

Toranosuke remembered the handkerchief she threw away in the bin the other week. "_What? She's wiping that cloth on his face after she picked it up from the bin? What a bitch!_", he thought. He didn't even bother rethink that maybe she bought a new one or that she had another one like it. It was weird spying on them, but the mere thought of Aki and Kazama having something intrigued him. Kazama was a known player, with Toranosuke hating his guts ever since. He always boasted of a new girlfriend every week, but seeing him reduced to a lovesick man, it was half-demoralizing and half-awesome at the same time for Toranosuke. What could Aki have possibly done to him to have this overly pompous Finance manager acting like a sniveling brat towards the woman he didn't like?

"You're a commodity to me. I don't want someone that is wanted by everyone else."

With her words, Toranosuke's mouth fell open. He hasn't heard something like that, let alone something that cruel said to anyone. Even he felt the pain himself and it wasn't even said to him.

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and Kazama was left on his own to cry as he held onto Aki's handkerchief. He took her hand once more to stop her, pleading for her to her him out but Aki gently let go and went into the elevator; leaving him weeping as he wiped his eyes with her handkerchief. Toranosuke shook himself from his reverie and dashed to the elevator, pretending not to notice Kazama as he swished past the weeping Finance department head.

"The elevator! Hold it please!", he cried, squeezing himself in between the gap of the elevator doors before they closed. "Thanks."

Toranosuke panted, leaning on the elevator's walls and found Aki staring at him. Her face showed nothing, but Toranosuke could see in her eyes she was curious on why he was there. He sniffed and cleared his throat, looking away from her.

The elevator descended quickly and before Toranosuke could take a deep breath to regain all the breaths he's lost, they were at the lobby. Before the doors opened, Aki turned to Toranosuke.

"I'm sorry for talking out of line earlier on."

The doors opened and Aki walked out, leaving Toranosuke alone, her scent lingering in the elevator's cabin. He stepped out of the elevator, seeing her a few feet from him. He felt so lost on how she could be so cruel and unfeeling towards someone who obviously adores her direly. The sole fact that she wasn't even affected started to grow on Toranosuke, and he wished he hadn't seen that unfold before him. It was mind-boggling to know a woman wasn't concerned about what she just did to another person.

_You're a commodity to me ; I don't want someone that is wanted by everyone else._

Surely, everyone on this earth is wanted by someone, if not everyone. If Aki said she doesn't want him because he was wanted, then what does she really want? How could she want someone who is not wanted by someone else?

Toranosuke simply followed her until she disappeared among the crowd of employees on their lunchbreak. He went inside the convenience store, the whole scene by the lobby on their floor replaying itself in his mind. Staring outside the street, he managed to get a glimpse of Aki by the curb, looking down the street. He kept his eyes on her, lost in thought as he took a drink from the chiller, his eyes not leaving where she stood. A car stopped where she was and she got in, with Toranosuke wondering who it was that picked her up.

It obviously wasn't a cab.

* * *

1st week : Wednesday

* * *

"Shota! How's the meeting with the fabric factories and- how'd you get the bruise?"

"Oh, last night I was with Aki at Omori after OT discussing Vivid while she's interviewing me for her article. Kazama, you know, the Finance department head was already there and he was drunk as fuck and losing it. He was crying and ordering more beer than all of us at New Business can handle."

"What? Kazama always was a heavyweight in drinking! I drank with him one time over a bet in getting that new girl in HR to date one of us."

"Who won?"

"Of course I did. But wait, tell me more! What happened?"

"It was weird! Like when Aki and I went inside and sat where we usually sit, he came over and started grabbing on Aki, telling her to go out with him and talk."

Toranosuke pretended he wasn't listening to Shota and Junya talking near him. Koji happened to pick up on the conversation and moved his chair near them, listening as they talked about the night's events. He remembered the image of Kazama crying and Aki just standing there as if nothing was happening before her. He simply sighed and continued to type, his ears prickling at the mere mention of Aki's name plus the events that followed.

Koji tsk-tsked. "What did Aki do?", he asked. "She seems so cool and composed. That must've rattled her a lot since... well," he glanced at the clock and said, "She's not yet here. From what I heard, she's usually early."

Junya crossed his legs elegantly along with his arms on his chest. "That won't happen. She's very hard to crack, said Morikubo. Aside from that, I wouldn't think that'll get to her too quickly even if she's a woman. Anyway, then what happened, Shota?"

Shota sighed and leaned back on his chair, patting the bruise on his cheekbone. "Aki took me by the arm and paid our drinks herself. She told me we can just go somewhere else quieter to talk, but Kazama was just pestering her. To see her not reacting was uncanny for a woman, you know. Anyway, when Kazama managed to grab her by the arm quite roughly, he dragged her outside the street! That was when I stepped in and told him to cool off."

"So it was true then, what I heard?"

Tamotsu came in the office looking fairly cheerful, but there was an anxious gleam in his eye. He put his things on his table and went to them, hopping on Shota's desk for a seat.

"Hey boss, g'morning," greeted Shota for a second, then continued on his story. "So, yeah, I stepped in and he told me to back off, but after helping Aki up since she tripped from being pushed-"

"What?", exclaimed Junya, grimacing. "Even if I was pissed as hell and drunk, I wouldn't go hurt someone; let alone a woman!"

"That's because you'd be bedding them, Sakurazawa," quipped Toranosuke who didn't look up form his work. "To you, bedding a woman is the only thing you can do."

"Yeah, but shouldn't you be reprimanding us about gossiping?", Junya asked insinuatingly.

Koji raised an eyebrow at Toranosuke and said, "Or... maybe you're actually listening in, aren't you?"

Toranosuke continued to type on his keyboard, however, his fingers hit keys randomly and wasn't even looking at what he was typing. Koji was right, he WAS listening, but did he have to admit? No. Toranosuke simply scoffed and said, "Not even, Koji. Understand that I don't really need that in the workplace, plus Mr. Shirasagi isn't here to tell you all off since he's at Chiba for a summit along with Shingo. You can do whatever you want just don't bother me." With several clicks on his mouse, he deleted the letters he randomly typed and continued on, but he kept an ear open to listen.

Tamotsu, Junya, Koji and Shota just stared at Toranosuke for a moment and continued on talking.

"Anyway, yeah, Aki scraped her knee and luckily she didn't sprain herself from the heels she was wearing. I told Kazama to cool down and walk it off, but he refused. He said he wanted to talk to Aki but I didn't let him, then he said, 'So, you're whoring off to Kurumi too? He's not even a boss! Just because he's in New Business?'." Shota shook his head and sighed. "That was when I personally lost it and pushed him, but he got a good punch on me back."

The other men were quiet, with Junya looking at Aki's desk reflectively. "Geez, people. They don't even know what's really happening with her and the fact that she doesn't have much friends and doesn't really talk a lot, people can really just say anything about her without even bothering to know what really is up.."

Junya's words hit Toranosuke straight at the heart. He recalled Aki's handkerchief that he used on Kazama. He did have some preconceived notions on that, and in his mind, retracted them. Quietly, he sighed to himself, the clacking on his keyboard getting softer as he was consumed by Aki's mystery. Strangely, he was bothered on why he was now curious on what's happening with her and where she currently is. He gave a yawn and took out the papers he printed, walked over to the copier to reproduce his proposal for Minimalist.

Tamotsu nodded in agreement, along with Koji, to Junya's words. "Then? How did it all end?"

"Aki stepped in between us and dragged me away, leaving Kazama to be dealt with by his friends and the owner of Omori, who didn't look too pleased at his behavior." Shota pressed on his bruise. "Ow! I feel bad for her, really. But she didn't falter not one bit and even drove me home as an apology for what happened. She stayed at my apartment a bit to make me dinner, tended to my bruise then told me she'll just continue interviewing me come next day."

"She's still not here," said Koji, looking at the clock once more.

"And?", Junya leaned forward, both eyebrows raised as if asking, "Is there more that happened?"

Shota shook his head no. He knew what Junya meant. "Junya, I wouldn't do that to her."

Toranosuke turned his head to look at Shota to see if he was lying. He wasn't. Shota was always so easy to read, seeing him frustrated and helpless at present told him that the boy didn't attempt anything to their amber-eyed co-worker. There was a sense of pride and proud feeling that formed in Toranosuke for Shota who didn't do anything even if he had the chance to do so. But going back...

Where is Aki?

"Toranosuke, what are you doing? Are those the proposals for today's meeting?" asked Tamotsu, peering over where he was.

Toranosuke nodded as he compiled the papers from the copier. "Yeah, just compiling them. We'll have the meeting in an hour. Mr. Shirasagi and Shingo will be attending via skype as well since it could help them with their negotiations for today." He neatly filed the papers and stapled them, wondering if he should have one for Aki. "Uhm, should I be making a copy for Aki too? Well... since she's here with us and all."

"Hmm. I guess it's alright. She's signed a confidentiality agreement so anything that happens in the boardroom won't leak out." Tamotsu hopped off Shota's desk and excused himself for a meeting with the other bosses.

Toranosuke handed over the compiled papers to his teammates and went to his desk. He passed by Aki's desk, her tabletop a picture of neatness. Amidst the white of papers and bore of pens and files on her paper organizer, he noticed there was a pale yellow handkerchief resting on her keyboard. It made him stop and look over, wondering why she had another of that handkerchief. From what she threw in the bin, what she gave to Kazama and now on her keyboard... what is it with those handkerchiefs?

"What are you looking at?"

Toranosuke raised his head and saw Aki standing behind him looking as somber as ever. She looked pale, seemingly even frailer than the other day. His eyes dropped to her knee and saw a fresh gash on it. Shota wasn't lying. She did scrape herself quite badly. It was sad seeing a fresh wound on her that marred her skin. The wound didn't seem to belong, but it gave Toranosuke a sense of relief that she was still human even if she didn't feel anything at all. At least he knew she still bled and was mortal enough to get wounded. But seriously, why was he so bothered by her?

"Aki!", Shota went to her, looking worried. "Are you alright? I was worried when you went home by yourself!"

"I'm fine. Please don't worry yourself." Aki went to her desk and settled her things. Lifting her gaze up at Toranosuke once she took her seat on her swivel chair, she asked him again, "What are you looking at?"

Toranosuke frowned at her to hide his momentary lapse in attention. "I didn't know you were religious," he told her, pointing to her rosary bracelet.

"Just because you cannot see it, doesn't mean it's not there. And no, I meant, what were you looking at _before_ my rosary bracelet?", she asked more pointedly.

Toranosuke's eyes looked at the things on her desk but couldn't find anything else interesting to cite. Steel stapler? Staedler eraser? Mechanical pencil? Nothing. However, when Aki reached over to turn on her monitor, her sleeve revealed a bruise on her wrist that looked like a hand wrapped around. Come to think of it, there was also a reddish blemish on her neck too. He met Aki's gaze once more and saw the crease that developed on her brow as she hastily hid it from being seen. Surely, that wasn't caused by Kazama, right? It looked too fresh, like it was done hours ago.

"Aki, we heard what happened to you and we feel really bad. You can't be left alone," Junya sauntered over and leaned on her desk, his arm propped on the edge. "Mind if I keep you company from time to time when you out?", he cheekily said.

Aki's penetrating gaze was locked on Toranosuke, who looked away and returned to his desk.

"Or... maybe Toranosuke can?", chimed in Koji. "Everyone's afraid of him."

Shota nodded. "Yeah, everyone's afraid of Toranosuke. Maybe you can go along with him or alternate with us so no one will go near you."

"No need. There's no need. Thanks but I am alright. You don't have to make a fuss over what happened last night. That was just brought upon by alcohol and sheer emotion." Aki opened her desk as Junya and Koji dispersed after a well-meaning 'Good morning' to her and invited her to lunch to which she accepted. Turning to Shota who was now at his desk, she motioned for him to come over. "Here, I'd want you to read over what I wrote about you. I hope it does do justice to who you really are as a member of New Business."

Shota took his swivel chair, wheeling it over to Aki's desk. He planted himself on his chair, sitting close to Aki once more. Both he and Aki were huddled at her monitor. "Wow, having you talk about me like this is so flattering!", cheered Shota, grinning widely at Aki. "It makes me appreciate my boyish flair more, unlike these oldies with me!"

Toranosuke glanced at Aki and Shota, meeting her eyes as his stare lingered. Aki was the first to look away this time, her face showing obvious disdain. He went back to typing on his computer, thoughts of her, what happened and what he'd seen outranked by his upcoming presentation in an hour.

* * *

"Uwaaaah, that's good beer!"

Junya, Toranosuke, Shota, Koji and Tamotsu were in Omori for their nightcap. The day proceeded as usual; busy and uneventful, with lots of action and unplanned revisions for Minimalist; however, they all stuck by it and managed to close a deal with one of their chosen textile factories, thanks to Aki's help who actually wore clothes from the factory's products. Aki did a story about them months ago and it gained the factory recognition as an international standard textile provider in Japan and the world over. The textile company was more than happy to listen to negotiations and price cuts with no need to worry for laborers' employments and wages.

"Cheers for full-steam ahead on New Business's line and our newest good luck charm!" Tamotsu raised his glass and the others did so too.

"I didn't imagine we'd be able to close that! Shingo actually sounded like he was smiling at the other end of the line when he called me up and told me about how it went," Junya sipped his beer and nodded approvingly at the cold, crisp taste of ice cold malt. "Ahhhh, that does hit the spot."

"Imagine Mr. Shirasagi. He must've been skipping back to their hotel once he was given the go without any need to grovel and convince them to do so," Koji sipped his beer and cringed. "Ah, it's too cold! My teeth are sensitive to cold things!"

Toranosuke was silent. He was happy about the developments that favored them, but his mind was drifting someplace else. He wasn't sure where his thoughts are currently at now, but he was sure Aki was lingering something in between; something he himself was curious of. Both of them hadn't really had that interaction, unlike she's had with Junya and the others. It's not as if he wanted it, but he was intrigued to know what aspect of her affected him deeply. He'd remember the night he saw her in Omori, with him and her in a banter (which wasn't really a banter on Aki's part) that ended rather unwell. Next was seeing her in the break area one morning after hearing some women gossip about her. All she did was clean the spot where her tea stained, not even bothering to get mad at the women for gossiping about her nor him for bumping into her on purpose. Then there came the incident with Kazama, she was just there present in body but her mind, heart and soul was far off in another galaxy. Kazama was a reputed playboy and pomp, but he was rather putty in AKi's presence, with Toranosuke recalling how shitty he looked like before Aki, who wasn't even fazed. His words didn't penetrate her, making him a drunken mess of a man that punched Shota in the face, leaving Aki with a gash on her knee and a bruise around her wrist. Aki Gojo was just someone who was to observe and interview them for her article, but look at her, she was contributing to their team in her own little ways with the men in New Business obviously becoming fond of her as the days pass. Toranosuke Hajime was at a point where in he was appalled by the attention she was getting, and for someone reason, it was getting to him. For someone who did so much and more, he wasn't being recognized for his good deeds and was more seen for his outbursts and his arrogance. She confused and angered him, but he didn't know why and to top it all, she was beating him in accomplishments.

"And you're all here,"

The five of them looked back to see Mr. Morikubo.

"Hey, you," said Toranosuke.

Mr. Morikubo ordered his usual takeout dinner. "So, I heard you boys are getting fond of Aki. And you, Shota," Morikubo squinted his eyes and upon seeing the bruise on his face, shook his head. "The design department's talking about that bruise of yours. Some were saying how manly that was of you to protect Aki."

Junya looked sullen. "If I was with Aki, I would've beaten the crap out of Kazama. I would actually be a hero or a dashing knight in shining armor and who knows, maybe I could've squeezed myself some time in Aki's date list. That chick will be super hard to bag, bed and get in a relationship with."

"Date list?", Koji raised an eyebrow. "How'd you even come up with that? And that's not nice, always thinking of Aki in weird ways."

"Yeah, Junya, you're not being nice to her and fair to us with all the information you keep getting." Shota shot Junya a pout. "Being the grandson of the president does have its' perks. I wouldn't be surprised if you were able to get in a relationship with her."

Tamotsu nodded and said, "Junya, I would usually reprimand you with your tone with women about them being your source of nourishment and all, but for tonight, since you seem to know something, you can go tell us. I won't get mad."

Junya laughed along with Koji and Shota. Toranosuke, however, was mum and just swigged his beer. His other teammates were talking about Aki. Her mystery is indeed making a stir among his peers and he can't help but feel wary about it. What if it affects their work? What if it derails them from the progress they were supposed to be nurturing? All this talk about Aki was getting on his nerves, but he couldn't help but involve himself. He was working with her anyway, might as well know what he's up against to mitigate any misfortune bound to go along their way. But was that the only reason?

Mr. Morikubo shook his head. "It's not that easy. No one really knows her. Even I am not exempted even if we trade recipes and I make her my model from time to time. She's..." He looked away to the side and sighed quietly. "She's quite... difficult. Involving yourself with her can get you in the same level as Kazama, you know, with the beers and the punch-Shota-in-the-face-and-all. And she keeps her work and private life very professional and separate."

Koji settled his beer, his appetite for drinking leaving him. "I wouldn't want to be like that... but Aki isn't really hard to like. She's approachable even if she's all frosty and unsmiling. She helps me out when I have difficulty in my own proposals and knocks sense into me when I feel nervous. She went to my table earlier today to start my interview, and she was finished in just three hours too." Koji smiled at the memory shyly. "The way she talked about me in the interview? I never saw myself that way and thanks to her, I am now confident in drinking AND my position in New Business. It's like she makes you feel your best without even having to know you."

"She's pretty and smart, doesn't talk much but she gets her work done. That's her one side. Grandpa told me of another. Aki's personal life is shrouded in mystery and with good reason too. She's part of something she's not to be a part of... Well, it doesn't really sound nice but if you get my drift...", Junya didn't say anything more.

Toranosuke, however, was good to pick up immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

1st week : Thursday

* * *

Toranosuke scowled as he looked at his monitor. His computer didn't break down or anything, but he was repulsed at what he was reading.

It was an email that came from his mother, asking him when he will have the time to join her and his father for dinner in the city. Toranosuke wasn't really happy with that idea. He remembered how it was back then when he was still finding out where he wanted to go. His father wanted him to be a doctor, but he had other plans. He wanted to be his own success story and no longer wanted to be bound at his family's lineage of medicine. Toranosuke sighed, typed his reply that he couldn't make it, and sent it. There was no point for him to go. The last dinner he had with his parents ended in a heated exchange that resulted to him walking out from where they ate.

"Tora, hey, can I ask for your opinion on something?"

Junya sauntered to his desk carrying a proposal for Minimalist. Toranosuke quickly closed down his email inbox and acted as if nothing happened. Junya settled the proposal on his desk and he looked at the contents without batting an eyelash, his brow becoming more and more crinkled as more pages were turned.

"Junya, are you serious? Minimalist Male is to come out a week _after_ the main line. That alone can send current negotiations into turmoil." Toranosuke handed back Junya's proposal. "And you're competing with Maruyama's line as well. What if our male collection doesn't compete to theirs? You do know they've improved their men's fashion lines. Even Mr. Morikubo can't come up with designs that quickly without having to browse at other catalogues for inspiration."

"I was thinking why not make it a neck-and-neck competition. After all, they've once released a collection similar to ours and why can't we do the same?" Junya puffed his chest proudly. "I believe in Infinite's ability to come up with grace under pressure! I have confidence we can outsell them since Minimalist isn't after all limited to women only."

Toranosuke grew quiet for a moment and once more took Junya's proposal in his hands. After another read-through, he sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt but we need to redo allocation budgets and contact the factories who are involved with this. I am not sure though if they will accommodate another 10% in products manufacturing since this is already too late."

Ryoma looked up from his desk. "If Mr. Sakurazawa thinks it can outsell Maruyama, then let's give it a shot. After all, we are launching it with Minimalist so either way, it can make up for its' losses."

"The only edge we have against Maruyama is the variety of designs and the form of marketing we do," Shota chimed in cheerfully. "I think Aki pretty much sold the idea already and everyone has been tweeting and posting about the collection already all over social networking sites. There is an excited anticipation in our consumers. Maruyama cannot just put an ad out like that."

Shingo looked up from his desk for a while and continued back to typing on his keyboard. "That may be so, however, we must not underestimate Maruyama. I came from there so I know their tactics somehow and they may pull strings to help them out," he told them all without even looking from from his computation. "Maruyama does have a flaw in their marketing strategies but don't underestimate product results."

"Thanks, Shingo. We can work on that." Koji dry-washed his face after putting down the receiver of his deskphone. "Argh, this whole Minimalist collection is getting to me already. I mean, we've so far managed to seal deals in terms of manufacturing but there is also the thing with the deliveries too."

"What do you mean?", asked Toranosuke, his brows meeting in the middle.

"I just found out that Maruyama also got the same delivery company we hired."

Everyone in New Business looked stiff all of a sudden.

Aki, who was just listening as she typed on her keyboard, looked up and scanned everyone's faces before resuming to typing again.

"That's unfair!" cried Shota. "They just plan to delay us by doing that! It's an obvious, cheap trick!"

Ryoma and Tamotsu looked serious, with Junya, Koji and Toranosuke all pensive in their seats. Aki stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and handed over a piece of paper to Koji. Koji looked up curiously at Aki.

"Aki, this is a phone number," he pointed out.

Aki nodded. "That's the same delivery company Infinite Editorials uses to retrieve glossies from the printings in Chiba to deliver to Tokyo, Kobe and other main cities. You might not be informed about this but they're planning to expand to products deliveries as well," she said nonchalantly. "They're appealing soon to the board members to be the house delivery company for Infinite. Maybe through this collection you're launching, you can back them up as well and give Infinite its own delivery department so you don't have to share with others."

Everyone was struck with awe at Aki's revelation.

"This is just a suggestion, but you can always stay with the ones you have contacts with. After all, you did make agreements with them, it'll be rude to just discard them without any update," she added. She gave them a bow and excused herself for a meeting downstairs in her department.

"Aki,"

Aki stopped by the door and looked back to see Ryoma on his feet, looking at her curiously. "Aren't they servicing other companies? Are you sure about this?", he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes sir, in fact, I took the liberty of calling them to ask if they were interested in delivering for the company. I was planning to hand over a proposal to the heads regarding this manner, but I think New Business will prove to be a better form of convincing power that I am."

Toranosuke was dumbfounded at Aki's intervention in what was supposed to be a crisis for them. Before Koji could have an anxiety attack over the dilemma, she's already solved it. He couldn't find the words to say, but he was indeed irritated at her for finding out something he wasn't aware of. Still, he was secretly thankful; and he will never admit that.

"Thank you," said Ryoma, and Aki bowed once more then left New Business.

Silence wafted all around them however, Junya was the one who broke the ice.

"If anyone's not taking dibs in dating her, I'm gonna go for it," he blatantly proclaimed as he walked back to his desk.

"What? No way, I took dibs on her first! I saved her from Kazama, Junya, so you're out of the list!" said Shota.

Tamotsu laughed at them and said, "Really, that woman in her own right is a league of her own. Do you think she can see into the future since she already managed to solve our predicament regarding Koji's distress? And do you think she'll date older men?"

"if you dated her, won't that be statutory rape?", asked Junya teasingly.

"You, be quiet. And Aki's in her twenties so I am not gonna be sued for anything," Tamotsu retorted playfully to Junya.

"Koji, please stop looking impressed at their banter and don't waste time by being idle. Call up the delivery service. The seconds you waste are precious," Ryoma told Koji sternly with a knowing glint in his eye.

Koji gasped and immediately dialed the number in his hands. "Sorry for the delay! Calling them up right away and sealing the deal with them too. Hopefully, Aki is right."

Everyone looked over at Koji who finally was answered by the company.

"Yes, this is from New Business. Oh, you will? Really? That's great! We'd be happy to vouch for you as Infinite's carrier!"

Koji gave them all a thumbs-up and Shota threw all his paperwork up his head with a cheer. Ryoma tutted at Shota's immature stint and had the boy pick up the pieces of paper littering all over the floor. Junya twiddled his pen between his fingers happily as he grinned from his chair. Shingo started doing his computations with a little smile. Toranosuke, on the other hand, was relieved at the turn of events. Strangely, his eyes darted over to Aki's desk. He stopped typing for a moment, his mind's eye picturing her still seated in her swivel chair and typing quietly as they all worked around her. He had to admit she's been barely noticeable to him when they worked and Toranosuke found her professional in terms of keeping her job and their's separate. He was thankful, but still was annoyed with her for outshining him.

_At least that's one less problem to think about... so, thanks, _he thought as he looked away from her desk and resumed his work.

"I'll be happy to meet with you on the weekend. I'll definitely make the trip there! Thank you so much and we can't wait to work with you!" Koji happily thanked the other person on the line, put down the receiver in its cradle and faced his team with a grin. "They said they'll be happy to do the delivery with a discount!" he told them.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Being alone at Omori brought upon mixed feelings and there was nothing else to be done but have a bottle of beer.

Toranosuke stared at the email of his mother once again, this time through his phone. She begged for him to just see them and put differences aside for the sake of family. With a heavy sigh, he drank his beer, his eyes still not leaving his inbox. There was a heaviness in him that he loathed each time he thought of family. There were so many things left unsaid that he couldn't believe that he'd allow himself to keep it that way out of respect for his father. He didn't want any more fights erupting. He just wanted to be his own person and do what he loved best. It has always been a known fact that he wanted to separate himself from his family's reputation, but he just couldn't do so peacefully since the stigma of his father's disappointment lingered in his very system. Try and do as he might, he still couldn't be number one. He still couldn't be recognized for his own achievements.

He was still part of something and wasn't recognized for his own efforts and hardwork.

He still wasn't recognized as his own person and cannot take all the credit.

There was always something that outshines him and that fact infuriates him. He still needed to do more and be more than what he's done and has become.

His mind finally drifted off to work. From time to time, Toranosuke self-evaluates his own performance and work ethic, usually coming up with the results that always favors his interests. It was a biased thing to do, but there was no one else who'd see him the way he sees himself. After all, who else was there to bring him up and support him when others are to busy to even be concerned with his feelings? Toranosuke only had himself. Even if others depended on him and relied on his contribution to New Business, he was still that selfish enough to think that everyone was a competitor.

Though Aki Gojo wasn't really a part of New Business, his teeth itched knowing that she's doing better than him and contributing more than him; hell, she even belongs in another department and doesn't really know what happens in their office but she still delivers results that don't really concern her.

Toranosuke's face contorted in annoyance. He swigged his beer and downed the contents, ordering one more as he stared at his reflection from the display case of the alcohol before him.

He remembered the second time he saw her in Omori. Looking at the empty stool beside him, he realized he was sitting in the same seat that night. Irritation bubbled in him as he remembered Aki's emotionless outlook in work and inspiration. It disgusted him to know she was self-centered to just work for the money without even anything to drive her. The stoic look on her face and how she mouthed off saying she doesn't need inspiration, that it doesn't really work for her made him balls his hands into fists. He couldn't understand why she was so...

...empty.

His mind drifted to when they met at the break area and he intended to annoy her. Toranosuke couldn't understand how she could be so uncaring at what those gossipers said about her and at how he wanted to annoy her. Thinking back, he now felt like a total idiot for doing that to her and made up his mind to apologize. He was just riled up at what she was that night in Omori and wanted to at least see another emotion on her face aside from her usually unsmiling one. Then there was the incident at the lobby with Kazama. Her words were cruel and cold, but she was adamant in staying true to it. Why? Why couldn't she accept Kazama?

_You're a commodity to me ; I don't want someone that is wanted by everyone else._

Toranosuke still couldn't wrap his brain around what Aki meant by that, and honestly, why was he so curious about it?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he muttered to himself, placing a hand over his eye. "Why can't you be normal?"

He stood up and paid for his beer, thoughts of Aki lingering in his mind as he stepped into the cold night air. Looking at the people around him, he wondered what their lives were like and how they lived. The smiles on happy faces, the worried expressions riding on wrinkled foreheads all surrounded him; making him wonder if he had it better or worse than everyone else. The questions of others' success and failures raced through his mind, his heart just curious of the world in comparison to his life. He stopped at the famous Tokyo Tower and stared up at the glistening lights above which sparkled yellow and blue in the sky.

He suddenly wondered how Aki's life was like. He wanted to know what else she was.

_A part of something she's not used to be part of..._

Junya's revelation caught up with him, and he honestly told himself he was curious since no one really knows anything about her.

Toranosuke made it a mental note to pay a visit to Morikubo at the office tomorrow and to indulge his parents with his presence at the dinner they scheduled.

* * *

1st week : Friday

* * *

"WOOHOO! Weekend's here, guys!" cried Shota who just finished printing his draft for his sub-line. "Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!"

"Fun, fun, fun, fun ; looking forward to the weekend!", chimed Junya from his desk.

Toranosuke grimaced at the two as he looked up from his work and saw Aki looking the same at them as well. Well, at least he was glad he wasn't the only one feeling off at their little tune. "Disgusting, you two. Cut it out," he told them. He looked at the clock on his desk then eyed them dirtily. "You guys are too lax, it's still four hours until we all get off from work."

Shota pouted and shrunk back in his chair, looking defeated while he compiled his draft. "Sorry.. I was just excited for the weekend."

Koji laughed and said, "Don't let Tora bring you down, Shota. I bet he's also rejoicing secretly since it's the weekend. He just doesn't want to look less cool than he usually is."

"You're right on that one, Koji. Say, you free tonight? Let's go to Omori to celebrate this week and no passing out drunk again!", said Junya gaily. "Why don't we all go to Omori to celebrate?"

"Sounds like a good idea! I'll reserve a table for all of us now!" Tamotsu pulled out his phone and texted the owner. Once he got a reply, he gave Junya a thumbs-up.

"No backing out now!", proclaimed Junya. "We got a table with our names on it!"

Shota threw his hands up in the air with a cheer. "Awesome! Can't wait to stuff myself with fried squid and Omori's below-zero beer!"

Junya, Koji and Shota's cheerfulness seemed to latch on everyone, with Ryoma leaning back in his chair nodding approvingly.

"I must say, I am impressed with the work done here in New Business. We've managed to come across instances where in we were close to redoing the whole line, but we scathed through it... though barely," he said, his smile turning wry.

"Ryoma, just when you're about to say something nice, you just end up ruining it with some cynical quip of yours," Tamotsu teased, stretching his arms up in the air. "I am happy with my team and do believe in the talents that are here! You should too, Ryoma. you're not the only one here who's prized and worthy to be in this prestigious department!"

Ryoma sighed. "I am sincere and believe in this team too. I just don't believe in easing off just yet until we get to the final stage which is launching. We can't even rest when that time comes, and we can't just simply not provide post-launch service. Of course we need to monitor performance and enhance our-"

Tamotsu waved Ryoma off. "You're too advanced, Ryoma. Chill a little and I'll treat you to a beer tonight just so you can loosen up a bit."

"I don't want a beer, I'm planning on having overtime tonight to fool-proof the schedules and timelines for Monday's meeting," he countered.

"No, you're going, or else I'll drag you off your chair myself," Tamotsu imposed. Ryoma opened his mouth to retaliate, but Tamotsu raised a hand and cut him off. "You're GOING."

"Yay! Beers for everyone!" cried Shota, clapping at the finality of Tamotsu's words on Ryoma who just shook his head and went back to working. He turned to Aki and wheeled himself to her desk without leaving his chair. "Hey, Aki, will you be joining us tonight? Please, please, please join us. I promise no one will make a fuss there. I'll protect you."

Koji smiled at Aki. "Yes, it would be nice for you to come with us. I mean, I will be sober enough to talk to and I won't pass out after half a bottle."

Shingo quietly looked up from his paperwork and glanced at Koji, shaking his head. "Half a bottle? That's embarrassing," he said regretfully, though a small smile formed on one side of his lip. "I can understand a bottle of two, maybe even three, but_ half_?"

"I'm not a born drinker," Koji admitted, bowing his head with the tips of his ears turning red. "Geez, you guys, stop embarrassing me. And Shingo, you're on to me too?"

"We'll make you drink tonight like a sailor, Koji. Your liver needs some training," teased Junya, messing up Koji's hair as he handed him a file. He turned to Aki and flashed her a smile, with Aki simply looking back at him disinterestedly. "Come with us. You need the breather as well. We owe you for that delivery intervention you made. I promise, I'll treat you the whole night," he said with a sexy grin accompanied with a wink.

Toranosuke couldn't help but lace something lewd and sexual to how Junya said what he said.

Even Shota wasn't spared from that thought. "Junya, stop outshining me! You're the reason why I should be there to keep an eye on Aki so you won't get near her!", he said, shooing Junya away.

Junya pouted at Shota. "You really think I would do something to her?" After seeing Shota and Koji nod, he rolled his eyes and went back to focusing his attention on Aki again. "So, anyway, before I was _rudely _interrupted, will you come along with us to Omori?"

Aki shook her head. "Maybe next time. I have somewhere to go to tonight, sorry. Promise I'll make it up to you guys."

There was a groan that came from Junya and Shota : Koji looked sympathetically at them and Tamotsu sighed audibly from his desk.

"If there's somewhere else she needs to go, let her be," said Ryoma without looking from his monitor. "She did promise to make it up so quit it with this talk and focus now on your responsibilities."

"Well, it can't be helped. If Aki needs to go somewhere, we have to let her go. She has to go on a date," he told them as-a-matter-of-factly, putting emphasis on the word 'date'.

Aki didn't bother protest as she continued to type on her computer, making Toranosuke look up slightly and give her a sideways glance. He had to admit, he himself was curious on where she was going to go. He suddenly remembered he couldn't make it as well, and sighed heavily as he leaned back on his chair for a short breather.

"I just remembered I can't go as well," he told them.

"What? Why?", asked Tamotsu, frowning a little at Toranosuke. "Did you finally have a girlfriend that you're ditching us for her?"

Shota gasped. "Really? You're committed? But I thought your job was more important to you than anything else!"

"No, no. My parents are coming to town and they wanted to see me," he explained. "I can't make it tonight because I need to make time for them." Toranosuke wasn't lying, but what he didn't tell them was that he didn't want to go. His insides churned a little seeing his teammate's faces drop. He did want to go with them, but he might as well give time to his parents and get it over and done with.

"We understand, Tora, it's fine." Junya nodded. "If ever your family dinner finishes early, you can always come and follow us at Omori. Where's your dinner, anyway?"

"At the Ritz downtown," he answered Junya. "And sure, I'll follow if I can, but I would want to retire for the night to catch up on sleep. Just apologizing early in case I can't follow you." His eyes wavered to the side where Aki's desk was. _Yeah, I can't probably follow because tonight's gonna end up in shambles again.. _he thought bitterly.

Toranosuke saw Aki look at him then turn away quickly before he can meet her gaze. It was a curious thing to do. He ignored the thought however as he remembered he still have to tell his mother he was going to attend the dinner. After a quick email, he resumed working on his draft, still wondering what Aki's gaze meant.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Toranosuke Hajime, what brings you over to my domain?" asked Morikubo who was eyeing him curiously.

The female population of his department were riddled with swoons, dreamy sighs, and fangirling at Toranosuke's presence. They greeted him and some even tried to have him notice them, but he wasn't fazed at all and simply ignored them. He was there in the design department to clarify an issue with a jacket in the collection; other than that, he wanted to know what Morikubo knew of Aki.

"I'm here to ask about this jacket." Toranosuke pointed to the copy he brought with him. "I am sure the inspiration for this came from last season's collection?"

Morikubo crinkled his nose and nodded. "Yes, that's the Riviera jacket. What about it?" The tone he used to answer Toranosuke seemed to already point out what he was going to ask.

"Won't people notice that we've revived that?" Toranosuke wasn't sure of the untimely revival of a former collection design. He was starting to think that maybe Morikubo was losing his touch, but that was impossible. He was an esteemed designer and well-known too. Obviously, he'll give Toranosuke the same answer about the jacket being a staple and a limited item in Infinite's catalogues. "We have clients that are trendsetters and you know them, they never wear the same thing twice. On top of that, they're sure to notice this is a revival."

"Fashion is a recurring statement. For all we know elephant pants and neon socks will be back soon enough. The Riviera jacket is a good piece to add since it does fall well in the Minimalist line. Aside from that, it has always been a recurring piece even since before you came to work here," answered Morikubo plainly. He took out several catalogues years ago and performance charts of the clothes. "See, it falls well and we don't necessarily release around more than fifty pieces. The Riviera jacket is an exclusive piece. For the price it is sold, it can't be a usual thing to see in the streets."

Toranosuke was quiet. He was right in expecting the same answer. Morikubo was skilled at his craft and very keen in details with regards to performances and sales of the clothes he creates. In his mind, he was pleased to know that Morikubo was still a genius, but other than that, he was trying to think of a way to include Aki in the conversation without having to seem obvious.

"I know you're dropping by my desk due to this jacket. Since that's done, you should already be heading back to your floor."

Toranosuke was shaken out of his stupor and was greeted by a furtive gaze from Morikubo. The blonde designer leaned back on his chair and raised an eyebrow as he gave a little chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Toranosuke, a little annoyed at how Morikubo was looking at him.

"No, really, why are you here? Did Junya send you here to get some information about Aki?", he asked blatantly, but not loud enough for the others to hear. Morikubo leaned forward on his desk and motioned for Toranosuke to sit.

Toranosuke looked around and sat down, playing it off casually. "Well, you saw how Junya and Shota seem to be really fond of her," he said, looking disgruntled. There was also a relief that flooded him and he promised himself to treat Junya to a round of beers for his playboy ways that masked Toranosuke's real intention. "I just wish there was some way to make her at least human enough to work with. I fear she's going to destroy New Business by being there."

Morikubo stared at Toranosuke for a moment. "From what I heard, she's actually doing the opposite.." He twiddled his pen between his slender fingers and sighed. "Toranosuke, Aki isn't someone who enjoys other human beings. She's happier alone and being left on her own. If she refuses to go with you guys, it's because she's got her own reasons for doing so."

"But how come you know her?" Toranosuke asked, his own forehead crinkling. 'You guys shared teriyaki recipes?"

"Haha, well, I applied here the same time she did. We were still trainees here when we first met. We were assigned in the same group in attending the basic lectures. Aki and I, we weren't that close, but we talked. It happened one time she and I brought our lunches. We had the same meal which happened to be teriyaki. That was when we became... I guess, friends."

Toranosuke noticed a misty gleam in Morikubo's eye. It made him more intrigued. Looking at the handsome designer, he knew there was more than what met the eye. He shifted in his seat, looking down at the tabletop and blankly staring at the designs splayed on Morikubo's desk. He was curious on what she was like and how she was to other people. Even he cannot be sure since she was always proper with everyone, sometimes borderline aloof but was always approachable and kind if ever someone needed her help. Aki Gojo was a paradox to him.

Toranosuke sighed at Morikubo and said, "So, you're basically teriyaki friends. But why is she so... I don't know, so weird? She doesn't have anything nice to say and her words are too bland, but her writing contradicts all that. It's annoying." He remembered how it felt to be second best to someone who didn't have any drive to do anything. He recalled how she just said she writes like she does just to pay the bills. How pointless. "She has no inspiration, no ambition and she drains you when you're with her," he said.

"She's a good person, despite the rumors you're hearing... well, if ever you heard. If you got to know her, you'd realize she's actually someone sensible. She's just not really interested in talking to other people because she's someone very private." Morikubo lifted his gaze at Toranosuke. "Inspiration for her is a different thing, Toranosuke. She doesn't need inspiration because all she needs is just reason."

Toranosuke frowned. "Isn't that the same thing?"

With a shake of his head, Morikubo crossed his legs and propped his elbow on his arm rest then placed his head on his hand. "Ask her yourself. If it comes from me, you won't understand."

Toranosuke wasn't sure what to make out of what Morikubo said. He stood up and was about to leave, when he stopped and looked back at Morikubo. "One last thing,"

Morikubo gestured for him to go on with a wave of his hand.

"Did you two date?"

A lazy smile formed on Morikubo's lips. He simply gave Toranosuke a shrug. "Who's the one asking? Junya, Shota, or you?"

Toranosuke rolled his eyes and scoffed. He knew he was close to getting caught but even until the end, he decided to play it coolly. "Do I look like someone who's interested in stuff like this?", he sarcastically asked.

"Whatever. And no, we didn't date. I wanted to, but..." Morikubo trailed off and then quickly regained a benign smile on his lips. The shift seemed rather odd. "..but we decided to just remain friends, well, teriyaki friends, as you say. Anyway, is there anything else?"

Toranosuke turned his back on Morikubo and simply waved at him as he went back to his own floor.

_She doesn't need inspiration because all she needs is just reason._

Those words clung heavily in Toranosuke's mind.

What is wrong with her, really?

* * *

Toranosuke stood before the hotel where his parents were waiting for him. There was dread overcoming him all over as he went inside, heading over to the hotel restaurant. After giving the reservation, he was led inside by the maitre'd. Among the heads of people, his eyes went directly to a beautiful woman clad in a red sleeveless, bustier dress with a chiffon cover-up wrapped around her. Amber eyes lifted their gaze and grew a little wide upon seeing him walk across the room. It followed him, only to stop when someone else caught her eye.

_Aki... what is she doing here?, _Toranosuke asked himself, the surprise of seeing her in the same place taking over. He then remembered her gaze at him when he said he was going to the hotel. Maybe she didn't expect to see him at the same time she was also there.

He passed her by and saw that she was alone, but she was dressed nicely and figured that maybe Tamotsu was right ; she did have a date. Another thing that caught his eye were little bruises on her arm and the little blemish peeking from her hair that was on her neck. He'd seen that earlier this week and remembered the glare he received from her. Toranosuke looked back at her once more, but to his surprise saw a very handsome man around their age join her, giving her a peck her on the cheek as he sat down before her. Toranosuke frowned a little, not avoiding a little comparison in the man's taste in his suit. The man was in a sleek, black suit that seemed very expensive; Toranosuke on the other hand, couldn't help but worship his own charcoal gray suit that he bought from his trip to Milan months back. He wore it tonight for the first time and as biased as he was, told himself he won against the man in the black suit.

"Your table, sir,"

Toranosuke looked down at his parents. Immediately, he felt tension rise between him and his father.

"Son, it's so nice to see you," said his mother kindly. "Still as handsome as ever and you look very good in your suit!"

"You still look beautiful as ever, Mom." Toranosuke bent down to kiss his mother and met his father's sharp stare sizing him up. The disdain emanating from his father's eyes cut through him, making him lose the smile he had on his face. "And you look... well, Dad."

His father scoffed and took a sip of his wine. "Well? I guess that's the only thing I can be even after everything," replied his father.

His mother patted her husband's hand hurriedly. "Now, now, we're here to be a family, dear. This dinner should help us catch up with each other."

"There's nothing to catch up with." His father huffed impatiently and glared at his son. "Aren't you going to sit down? We've been here waiting for you for almost thirty minutes and we're already hungry! Until now you're still thinking about yourself!"

"Dear!"

Toranosuke didn't answer and sat down begrudgingly. His brows were slowly meeting in the middle, his predictions of the night ending in ruin lingering in his mind once more. Just for his mother, he indulged her in her wish to make amends between father and son; however, both were stubborn to not open their hearts due to their pride and egos. Toranosuke sipped his glass of wine, hoping to quell his annoyance in his father's attitude. As the maitre'd handed over their menus, the three of them finally ordered their meals along with another bottle of wine. Toranosuke didn't say a word and didn't bother look at his parents until they talk to him. He sat alone and his parents sat side by side, with him quietly listening to their conversation about the upcoming medical summit in Hokkaido. There was a little ache in his chest because his father was blatantly telling his mother that if he only became a doctor, he wouldn't be alone in going some place far without having to worry about his health and condition. His mother tried to pacify his father, but Toranosuke can only do so much as look at them while they talk so his father won't get the wrong idea of him being affected. As he stared ahead between the space of his parents, he realized he had a good view of the table where Aki was seated, distracting his feelings from his father's emotional attacks.

_Who is she with,_ he asked himself.

The man was strikingly handsome and seemed to be very accomplished. From his posture to his gestures, he could tell the man was brought up well. Maybe he even came from a prolific family. He was talking to Aki, who nodded at his every word. Toranosuke can tell the man was having fun since he'd laugh a little at times, think about what he was going to say and smile more at the stoic woman before him. He could see the man enthusiastically engaging himself in a conversation with his co-worker, making him wonder what they were talking about to have Aki still listen and be a part of the conversation as well. Toranosuke's eyes grew wide when the man reached over, taking Aki's hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. Even though their table was six yards from theirs, Toranosuke could see the contact very well. There was a strange feeling in him growing as he watched the man and Aki talk more, his whole being ignoring his parents presence before him. He was latched on to the table where his co-worker was, his brain analyzing who the man Aki was with.

_But really, why the curiosity, Tora?,_ his mind asked him.

Toranosuke answered back mentally by retorting he didn't know himself. All he knew was he couldn't look away.

As the man leaned closer to her, he gestured for Aki to come closer as well by gently tugging at her hand. With the candlelight illuminating their faces, the man's eyes peered kindly at Aki who was...

..._smiling._


	5. Chapter 5

Toranosuke was halfway about to drink his wine, but before the glass could touch his lips, he stopped; his eyes looking ahead to the table where Aki was. He lowered the glass and took in the scene of a smiling Aki, who beamed at the man before him as he positioned his chair a little closer to her and sat back down once more. He watched as the man lean towards her, put a hand on her cheek and shorten what's left of the gap. His face came closer, with Aki closing her eyes slowly and tilting her head to the side-

"TORANOSUKE!"

Toranosuke's view was blocked by his father's face. He blinked several times, looking completely surprised at the sound of his father's stern voice accompanied by his fist pounding the table. He wasn't able to see what happened, making him confused. It was only now he scolded himself why he was curious.

"See?! Your son turned out the way he is because you're not being firm with him!", said his father, gesturing at Toranosuke. "What else can you expect from a man who doesn't listen to what the world has to say? He doesn't even listen to his own father!"

His mother looked embarrassed. "Dear, you promised you won't end this in horror... Please calm down," she meekly said as she massaged her husband's hand. "There's no need to raise your voice."

"There's no need? How do you think can I manage to get Toranosuke to listen? He's never listened and look where he is now!"

The other patrons of the restaurant were looking at their table, including Aki and the man. Toranosuke met her eyes. There was a curiosity gleaming from them and that was when he felt himself return back to the present situation. Seeing her look at him that way made him feel so disgusted in himself . Was she looking him with ridicule? Pity? Compassion? Toranosuke couldn't help but scrunch his face as he wavered his gaze from her. There is something to be said about feeling like a total idiot before the woman he worked with and personally didn't like. The alcohol was getting to him now, his mind processing more pitiful thoughts as he felt more and more ashamed. He really just had to be in the same place as her and have his father humiliate him once again. He lifted his eyes to meet his father's fury, trying to control himself from answering back. Oh how he regretted it. He couldn't see any form of affection nor understanding from his father.

It was as if he was brought back once more to their last dinner.

"Are you even aware of how stupid you look, Toranosuke?" His father shook his head, upset at how he was currently acting. "That was the same look you gave me when you told me what you wanted to be! You're still unsure of yourself and your being some worthless employee at a design company proves it!"

Hold on, Toranosuke thought. His father was making rash assumptions about him and his work. That was the only thing he needed to ignite his emotions. Father or no father, those words were just too much.

"Worthless?! How could you even know that I am worthless at my job?! You don't even ask me anything about it!" Toranosuke glared at his father. "You just don't understand how I feel, Dad! You want me to be a doctor? Hell, you don't even see me grimace in disgust just thinking about it!"

"What did you say?!"

Toranosuke remembered how he wasn't able to say his peace before. Now, he thought, was the right time to redeem himself and once and for all let his father that he was still sticking by his own plans.

"Dad, can't you really forgive me for following my dreams? Can't you just show me any form of respect and just let me live my life the way I want to?", he said, his eyes looking at his father's pleadingly. "I have a job, I am making money and I am happy! I am not a doctor but I am someone who people look up to and want to work with! I am at a good place doing what I love! Can't you see that it makes me happy?"

"You haven't even proven anything! Just because you have a job and have money, you think you're finally somebody?! That goes for everyone else!" His father scoffed at him. "Such an idealist you are, Toranosuke. There has never been any shred of common sense in you. You still are that spoiled-rotten, insolent and selfish cretin that you've always been," he told his son insultingly. "You could've achieved more if you chose what is right! You have no right to talk back to me! Be someone first before I'll waste my time listening to your excuses!"

His mother was pale and looked eager to stop the fight. "Dear, Toranosuke! Please calm yourselves! This is no place to discuss your-"

"Shut up! It's all your fault that he turned out this way! If only you didn't feed him such cock and bull nonsense of following his own ludicrous thoughts, he would be on his way now to becoming one of the brightest doctors in Japan!" His father chugged a glass of wine and filled himself another glass. "Shame on me for believing he was in the right mind. I should've taken more precautions in securing Toranosuke's future!", he growled.

Toranosuke felt himself close to tears once more. Last time, he walked out, now he was going to face it.

"Are you ashamed of me, Dad?", he asked his father. "I did well in my studies and worked hard to make you proud.. I just followed my dreams and lived according to my happiness. Mom is proud of me.. and so should you, right? Are you ashamed of me for being my own success story?"

"Shame..." His father's eyes wavered to his glass, his face slowly contorting more in disappointment. "...doesn't even come close to how you make me feel..."

It hurt so much. It was terrible to hear. Toranosuke bit his lip and fought back the tears that plagued to escape. How could he have been so blind and stupid to ignore the fact the dinner wasn't going to end miraculously? He felt his chest tightening, his whole body trembling as his father's voice echoed again in his mind. His fists balled on his lap, making him grit his teeth in anger as he looked up at his father.

"If that is the case, I'm also ashamed for having you as a father. You're selfish, ignorant and most of all, never made me feel like I was your son." Toranosuke stood up and glared down at his father, his anger fueling him to speak what has long been kept in his heart.. "You speak ill of me before Mom, not caring how it makes her feel and then you humiliate me because I am not a doctor like you. Well, Dad, I am not a doctor nor someone important like you; but I am happy because I live according to my own will and am making my dreams come true one by one. You, on the other hand, followed a path that others took, making you the one who is like everyone else. You may not be aware, but I am part of the elite team in our company and my contributions have earned me awards and recognition in my industry. I am a success in my own right, and truthfully," He managed a smug smirk on his face as the tears welled in his eyes. "The best success I ever attained was... not once did I become like you. I am a success, Dad, I am a success because I am not as miserable, manipulative and black-hearted as you. I'm not you and I will make it a point to NEVER be you."

"Dear!"

The crisp slap on his cheek equalled to silence, stunning Toranosuke as he blankly took the reality in. Father and son were both standing, with the former showing no remorse to what he did. Tears were forced out from Toranosuke's eyes, but all he did was just fume at what his father did.

"You upset me, Toranosuke. Not only are you spoiled and lacking in common sense; you're also naive and boastful. You're not anything yet so what is there to gloat? You think that just by winning awards, you're someone worthy of respect? How can you be so shallow?" His father shook his head without leaving his son's face, a snarl curling on his lip. "If only you became a doctor, you wouldn't be this much of a disappointment to me. If only you were smart enough to think of the Hajime name... but, no. You're selfish and conceited for tearing away from what our family was chosen to do, you ungrateful brat. Unless you take part in our tradition as a family, you will never be somebody, Toranosuke." His father took his face and brusquely tilted it back to face him. "You will never be somebody to me."

Toranosuke looked at the coldness of his father's eyes, his heart descending within him as he couldn't see himself reflected in them. He can hear his mother weeping for them to stop, but his father's words magnified more. The tears dried from his eyes, but everything inside him ached so bad he wanted to throw up. He swatted his father's hand away, his eyes mimicking the same disgusted stare he received.

"If that's how it's going to be, so be it." Toranosuke huffed and said, "You were never a father to me at all since you never treated me like your son anyway, so... go to hell." He watched his father's face look enraged and before he could retort, he ended it all by saying his last, parting words with relish. "Go to hell, Dad."

He left their table, his heart sinking rapidly in his chest as his mother's sobs sounded further away. Everyone in the restaurant looked away from him as he walked by them, the people avoiding his eyes as he still kept his chin up even after the heated exchange. That was all he can do, save face after all. There was no other choice for him but to not back down and have the last say. At least he was able to finally impart what he'd been keeping all this time and managed to leave with just a stinging sensation on his cheek and some numb ache he chose to ignore; nothing more. Toranosuke was sure that his father wasn't expecting him to retaliate, let alone say some pretty hurtful things back. In a weird way, he was actually proud of himself and thought he looked cool. He almost passed by the table where Aki was and met her gaze once more. Despite the fact the man she was with was still beside her looking at him as well, she was all he saw. There was still that pensive stare she always had, but he could've sworn there was something more hidden behind those gorgeous, amber eyes. Something... warm. Toranosuke managed a small, wry, yet confident smile at her ; wanting to still look cool in the face of humiliation as he passed by her table and disappeared into the cold, night air.

"A disappointment, huh?" he bitterly asked himself as he walked down the street and watched the world around him slow down. "I'm not a fucking disappointment, Dad... I'm not a disappointment."

Toranosuke found himself standing at an empty intersection. Even though the lights flashed green for him to cross the street, his mind was blank. His face glowed green, yet his eyes were not particularly focused on anything as he stood there, his emotions draining him of the strength to cross. The cold night air blew and Toranosuke was sure that if he stayed there longer, he would be cold enough to freeze the pain in his heart. Passing cars stopped at the intersection and shone lights at him that only illuminated his defeated stance on the curb. There were people coming and going, crossing the intersection where he was; but all she did was stand there quietly, unsure of where to go.

Looking back on what happened at the hotel, he couldn't understand how his father could be so unfeeling; that he could tell him to his face he was a huge disappointment, the he wasn't somebody. Did his father ever look at him as a son? Was their reputation as a clan dedicated and chosen for medicine the only thing that will define Toranosuke as a part of the Hajime family? He had money, he has a good position in Infinite and is currently a favorite recipient of awards; but how come it still wasn't enough to be noticed for his own efforts and hard work? Wasn't it enough for his father to see him be his own person, a man in all aspects who took on responsibility and triumphed without fail? Toranosuke did his best to satisfy his father, yet his father refused to recognize the son who was doing all for him to be proud. He felt like he had to do more, and he exerted what he had; but seeing the look on his father's face, he realized he hasn't even gotten his point across that he was happy making his own dreams come true.

So, where was he headed now?

Who else was out there to see him for who he was?

What else was there for him to do to be accepted for what he has chosen to be?

Toranosuke smiled deprecatingly to himself as he sighed. "Am I still not enough..? I have always given my all in all that I have chosen to pursue, but why is it I always come short of an approval..?" he asked himself bitterly once more.

A tear fell from his eye. That alone wasn't enough to dispel the ache he felt within.

"I guess I really am a disappointment after all... even until now," he mumbled, then took a step on the pavement, not even noticing the crossing lights now turned red. One more and...

A zooming car could've hit him as it rushed to beat the light, if it wasn't for a pair of arms that wrapped around him and pulled him to safety. Everything happened so fast. He felt his body hit something soft and whatever it was, smelled very sensual, calming him down in that particular moment. There was an angry honk that echoed into the night accompanied by a curse directed to none other than Toranosuke.

"You idiot! You fucking wanna die?!", cried the man in the car that suddenly braked to avoid hitting Toranosuke.

Toranosuke felt annoyed. He wasn't really planning on dying tonight, but really? He just had to have an 'almost' accident because of some idiot. "You piece of shit driver shouldn't even be speeding in an area like this! What do you think you're playing at!?", he hollered. He took a step forward towards the car, but the arms around him stopped him by going tighter. The smell of burning rubber reached him, his nose crinkling at how unpleasant it was. "Get out of here before I throw something at you!"

The man in the car just let out one more expletive before screeching into the night air, his tail lights blazing further as he disappeared down the street. Toranosuke was fuming from the adrenaline rush and from the alcohol that coursed through him. He looked at the direction the car went to and gritted his teeth, agitated at the unnecessary encounter that made his temper flare more.

" Do you really want to die?"

He knew that voice. Looking down, he saw two creamy arms let him go, covered in a chiffon cover-up. Toranosuke felt comfort course through him through the embrace, making him almost say that he wanted to stay like that a little more when the arms around him let him go. He sighed, looking down at the pavement, shaking his head. What was he thinking? "I want to.. but there's Minimalist to think about," he answered sarcastically. He turned around and saw a pair of glowing amber eyes looking up at him oddly.

Aki was staring at Toranosuke questioningly, her face unsure of what to say. Toranosuke was taken aback as he still couldn't manage to believe that she was there with him. She was supposed to be at the hotel with the man she was with, right? Why was she there?

Toranosuke wasn't sure of to say, but his heart pounded hard knowing it was her in the flesh. He saved her; and that meant he was indebted to her. It annoyed him, but he wasn't able to lash out since she looked so beautiful before him and remembered how tightly she held him back to keep him from almost being run over by the car. His body felt the comfort again and wished it lasted a little longer.

"I need to go,"

Aki bowed to Toranosuke and turned her back to him as she walked the opposite direction. Everywhere was quiet, her heels the only thing clacking in the eeriness of where they were. Toranosuke watched her get smaller as she walked away. He was unsure of what happened or why it happened, but he just had to snap out of it immediately and ran after Aki to stop her. Drunk and seriously hurt, he was no longer sure of what he was doing. All he felt was his beating heart, his feet hitting the ground and the cold air whipping his face.

"W-WAIT!"

Finally he was able to catch her, taking her by the wrist and seeing her eyes go wide with surprise. Toranosuke's mind quickly processed the bruise she had as he looked at Aki, who was staring down at his hand around her wrist.

"Ah... Sorry," he quickly said, releasing her hand from his grip._ Jeezus, why the hell am I so nervous,_ he thought. True, his heart was throbbing in his chest rather quickly with his whole body becoming antsy around her that moment. He bit his lip and wondered what to say, but his mind just focused on a mess of thought with his eyes just staring at her face.

"What do you want?", Aki asked monotonously.

That was right. What did he want? Why the hell did he have to stop her?

The Aki he knew was there. The unsmiling, emotionless and serious woman who earlier on was smiling beautifully at some man he was curious about. Se stood there before him looking beautiful as ever, but there was no sliver of any other emotion, other than her seriousness on her face. Why wasn't she smiling now? Who was that man with her who could produce something so rare from her? It frustrated him to think of that in her presence, but that smile stayed with him along with his father's insults. Aki's smile earlier on... where was it now and how can it be produced again?

Toranosuke can only sigh abruptly, a hand running through his hair as he laughed sarcastically at himself.

"Sorry.. I don't exactly know why I stopped you.." he muttered his eyes wavering to the side. His emotions were in an uproar that he feared would take over, yet he struggled to take control. His outbursts weren't always pleasing to look at and considering what had happened earlier, he didn't want Aki to see him too defeated. It was so emasculating having to see someone from work see you at a very delicate situation. "I don't know anything to do as of the moment. I'm drunk and ashamed that I don't know anything." Words tumbled out his mouth, his whole being no linger caring that minute what she thought of him. "Sorry... I must be rambling."

Toranosuke Hajime felt upset with himself. He couldn't bear accept the words 'disappointment', 'worthless', 'stupid', 'ungrateful' and 'nobody' to be connoted to his name. He has done so much and more; why was still not at par to everyone's expectations? Why was his father still not seeing him for the man he has become? He's had to bear with the emptiness and loneliness of his self-exile, and it sure pained him to no end that day by day he had that fact to face. When will he be welcome in his own home again? Did he really need to do what others wanted him to do even if it didn't make him happy? Will his discomfort be worth it just to see his own father smile at him with approval?

Toranosuke felt warm hands hold his and looked up to see Aki put something soft in his palm. Aki brought his hand to his face, with him realizing that his tears have already spilled out without him noticing. In his palm was a pale yellow handkerchief and it smelled of her; a mix of warm amber and cherries with a strange hint of mint. He lifted his eyes to her once more and felt the shock overtake his words. The warmth of her hands stayed with him. The gentle gesture was contradictory of what he knew of her ever since they met. In his drunken state, even though his own body was a mess, he was sure that he felt her hands comfort him even a little. The gesture she did seemed to be the best thing he's ever experienced lately.

"Dry your eyes." Aki rummaged through her bag, still looking as serious as ever and took out her keys. "I'll take you home," she said. "You're bound to get into another accident in your state."

She didn't wait for him to answer anymore and went on her way; the sound of her heels the only thing Toranosuke heard. Looking down once more at the handkerchief in his hand, he wasn't sure of what he currently felt, but he can only follow her; hoping that somehow the night will end differently for a change.

Maybe he can see that smile on her lips once more.

. . . . . . . . . .

Aki helped Toranosuke sit on his couch by gently easing him down on the cushion. The lights all over the room were warping before Toranosuke's eyes making him dizzy.

"Can you please dim down the lights?" he asked Aki who was now loosening his necktie for him.

Just how strong was that wine that he was now reduced to an invalid who can't even to something simple as loosening his own article of clothing?

Aki walked over to the switch and dimmed the lights, not really saying anything more as she went back to Toranosuke and helped him remove his jacket.

"Thanks..." Toranosuke leaned back on the couch once more, closing his eyes as he felt the world spin around him.

He listened to her footsteps in his apartment, the sound her moving around oddly calming him as he opened his eyes once more and saw her in his kitchen. He watched her take out stuff from his fridge, heard water being poured and the smell of something savory in the air. He didn't even hear her turn on his stove. Aki turned around and saw him looking at her, and quickly she avoided his gaze by settling a bowl and a glass of water on a tray she took from the cupboard. She returned to him and placed the tray on the coffee table.

"You didn't have dinner and drank yourself to oblivion." She pointed to what she prepared and said, "Eat. You'll feel much better."

Toranosuke didn't move and just stared at her. He couldn't believe he allowed her to take him home (at the same time, he couldn't believe he went with her and dictated directions as she drove while he just sat immobile in the passenger seat), and now she's there beside him on the couch. He recalled the events that happened earlier on and looked away, feeling ashamed at himself.

"I guess you saw and heard what happened earlier," Toranosuke sighed. "I'm so sorry for that. It's like that since-"

"Why are you apologizing?" Aki stirred what she made before him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, and I don't see it as something worth the stress if you're really doing well and are happy with yourself."

So, she _was _listening.

Toranosuke turned her head to look at her once more. Her profile was pleasingly calming to look at, making him sigh quietly as he straightened up to look at what she prepared for him. It was a simple mushroom soup that she managed to make with some canned soup, leftover meat and vegetables. The smell strongly reminded him of home. Staring at the bowl, he can only sigh as he felt himself unsure if he wanted to partake in something that will only remind him of his father.

"Eat it or I'll force you to do so."

Aki's tone made him look at her. There was an imposing gleam in her eye and he can only take the spoon and do what she told him. It tasted good and comforting that he can only take spoonful after spoonful of it. As he finished the bowl, Aki handed him a glass of warm water to stave off his thirst. After finishing it, Aki stood up and bowed to him.

"Pardon for the intrusion," she told him. As she straightened up, she gave him one last look before walking to the door. "Good night."

Toranosuke felt better, but it dawned on him that he didn't want to be alone for a while.

"Aki, wait-"

"Sorry, I need to go.. I hope you sleep well." Her voice echoed from the foyer and her the clack of her heels as she put them on. "See you on Monday."

"Aki, wait!"

Toranosuke stood up to go after her, but by the time he was able to make it to the hallways outside his apartment, Aki had already entered the elevator.

There was in the middle of the hallway, stunned. He wasn't sure if everything that had happened was a dream, but to him it felt all to real, yet at the same time it was something he couldn't believe. He could still feel the warmth and comfort of the soup Aki prepared for him in his stomach, even felt the security of her arms around him when she saved him from being roadkill. He went back to his apartment, took a warm bath, then rehydrated himself with five bottles of water. His mind still didn't leave Aki's face, let alone didn't stop having her voice echo in his mind.

Boastful.

Proud.

Conceited.

Stubborn.

Egotistic.

Magnanimous.

Temperamental.

That was what he was to his father. Toranosuke didn't really care since he was in his own world that even if his own father didn't approve, his own happiness still mattered to him and was highly prioritized. He told himself he was an achiever, his own heart contradicting the harsh words of his father that poisoned his thoughts and shun it away as he clutched his pillow tightly. Even though he was now a man in charge of his own life, there was still the little boy in him that sought after his father's approval and acceptance. He couldn't see why everything that had to do with medicine will be the ones to determine his value in his father's life. So what if he was stubborn and egotistic? At least he had the will and perseverance to prosper and always managed to rise to the top by his own hard work. That should be enough for his father, that should make him proud of his son; but why wasn't it enough? Toranosuke closed his eyes, imagining other better things to make him feel better; the only two thing coming to his mind was Aki, who took him home and somehow tended to him in his poor state. He got up from his bed and took his slacks from the hamper, taking out the handkerchief she gave him to wipe his tears with. He brought it to his nose, calm overwhelming him as he inhaled her scent on it as he made his way back to his bed.

Aki Gojo...

The woman who he hated so much that everyone in New Business seemed to be fond of, saved him tonight and showed her that she can actually care about someone.

Staring at the handkerchief in his hand, he brought it close to him as he embraced his pillow tighter and willed himself to doze off. As he laid on his bed and reflected on the events that happened earlier, he had in his hand her handkerchief to calm him down, the scent emanating from it eventually bringing him to a strangely, peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Years ago...

* * *

_"Don't worry... I won't let anyone hurt you."_

_"...is it really alright if I am here?"_

_"Yes. In fact, I want you to stay with me forever."_

_"But we're not supposed to-"_

_"What's wrong with that? Don't listen to them. I'm always here for you."_

_"...where do I go from here..?"_

_"Home... with me. Let's go.. I'll show you where the cherry blossoms grow and we'll keep that a secret from everyone."_

_. . . . ._

_"Here, take my hand. They're waiting for us."_

_"No, I'm scared.. Can I just stay here? I don't like to go out to the party."_

_"I won't let go. Come on... See, it's not that bad."_

_"Everyone's... everyone's looking at us."_

_"Let them. I don't care about them. You're the only one I see in this whole room."_

_. . . . ._

_"I love you. I love you very much."_

_"I feel the same... But... we can't. We're... you know.."_

_"We're not really 'that' after all, and I don't care."_

_"But... It's wrong.."_

_"Just let me kiss you..."_

_. . . . ._

_"There's no one here who'll love you like I do. No one."_

_"No one? "_

_"Yes. I am the only one with that right. Even if you fall in love with someone else, you'll remember this night..."_

_"This night? ...h-hey! What're you doing?"_

_"Showing you what it means to be loved by me. I'll take all of you... so you can accept me..."_

_. . . . ._

_"Here... keep this."_

_"This is yours... I cannot keep this."_

_"When you feel lonely, this'll keep you company... and this."_

_"It's- it's beautiful!"_

_"Just like you... so you will always remember that no one will ever have you. Wait for me and I will wait for me... you're worth it."_

* * *

2nd week : Monday

* * *

"Good morning!"

Shota entered the office, looking chipper as always. Almost everyone in New Business was already there, mostly all of them already working that early in the morning. Seeing that they were all in work mode, Shota pouted, looking put off.

"Geez, I know it is a Monday but really? This early?", he sulked, sitting down on his chair and watching his teammates go into work mode. He tilted his head a little to the side, capturing Aki's desk in his vision. "Hm? Aki's not here yet."

"So is Junya, but what do you expect from him? Probably tired himself out all throughout the weekend." Toranosuke was typing away on his keyboard, but he was able to glance quickly at Aki's desk. "But since you're here, we're not to worry about others who're not here yet. Best you start with your proposal for this afternoon's meeting, Kurumi. We need an update for Vivid."

Shota clasped a hand to his mouth, making Ryoma look up him with a furtive gaze.

"I take it that either you forgot it or you forgot to do it?", he asked severely sarcastically.

Shota shook his head. "Nah, Mr. Shirasagi. It's with me. I just remembered I haven't eaten breakfast," he chuckled. "Such a worrywart you are."

Ryoma ignored Shota's remark when his desk phone rang.

"Well, you can go to the break area for a sandwich but come back quick. I want to see your update before you take the floor this afternoon," said Toranosuke. "Mr. Shirasagi told me about reviewing what you did."

Shota grinned and without saying a word, dashed off outside the office.

Toranosuke went back to his word and continuing typing while alternating it with looking at his reference sites. From time to time, he'd do that, saying nothing as he typed everything his mind processed. It all came to a halt when he stumbled upon a website for a very high-profile Japanese law firm whose certain lawyers are dressed by Infinite; to be exact, Toranosuke's line, 'Boss'. A certain lawyer caught his eyes, his forehead wrinkling as he read the profile in his mind. The man looked familiar.

"_Yukito Igarashi, commonly called 'Yuki' among his peers, is a promising lawyer who specializes in business-related cases. Though his good looks and pretty boy appeal manage to incapacitate ladies in the courtroom, his sharpness as a lawyer prevails as he executes his practice with finesse and fire that usually leads the case he handles to his favor. Not once has he lost a case, and does it 'best-dressed. He is one of Infinite's poster boys for the line 'Boss' and has shown the world, that he is indeed one not to be messed with'_."

Toranosuke leaned back on his seat, staring at his monitor from where he sat with a subtle grimace.

It was the man Aki was with in the restaurant.

Toranosuke's mind went back to that night. He could recall the unfortunate events that led to Aki saving him from being killed, down to the part where she took care of him in his apartment. However, his mind wasn't shunned from thinking about other things... like her moments with that man. Thinking about how he and Aki were getting close then, how chummy they were getting, and the smile she gave the man-

"Tora, I am assigning you to a business trip at the end of this week."

Toranosuke looked up from his monitor and saw his boss, Tamotsu, reading something from the folder he held. He didn't mind not closing his monitor nor close the window of the site he was looking at. He wasn't bothered by it at all, except for...

"Sure, where?" he asked.

From the corner of his eye, he saw two people enter the office. It was Aki and Junya. Without thinking, he leaned forward and watched them walk together to their desks.

"Here, I'll hand this over to you instead. I have to arrange for a meeting in ten minutes. I'll be done before Shota's meeting pushes through so if you have any questions, you can ask me later on." Tamotsu turned to the direction Toranosuke was looking at. Seeing Aki had just sat down, he flashed a grin realizing she and Junya had just arrived. "Hey, hey. I did say no romance in New Business, right?", he teased.

Junya laughed at his boss. "Sir, there's no need to be jealous. Aki and I just saw each other at the lobby." He glanced at Aki and gave her a smile, to which Aki responded by looking at him for several seconds then focused on her own computer.

Toranosuke saw what she did and couldn't help but smile to himself. Thinking it over, he frowned. What was he, 5?

Aki looked up from her computer, meeting his eyes. She didn't say anything, but there was a lingering flicker in her eyes before she looked away from him and started with her work. There she went, typing away, immersed in her own world.

_Does she... remember?, _Toranosuke asked himself, slowly returning his attention to his monitor and continuing his work.

Even if she didn't remember, Toranosuke himself remembered everything. Despite being drunk and angry, he could recall how it felt to be secure in her firm embrace before he could become roadkill. A subtle smell of her perfume wafted beneath his nostrils, making him look up at her again since he thought maybe she was going to pass by. But no. She was at her desk typing, not aware of him at the moment. He felt anxious that his mind was playing tricks on him. There was also the look in her eyes as she stared at him while he ate the soup she made, and having his eyes on him even in his own apartment made him feel nervous. Toranosuke wasn't sure why he was suddenly affected by her.

Shouldn't he be hating her?

With a sigh, he willed himself to stop thinking about her and continued with his work. After a few minutes, he once again could smell her scent around him and as he looked up, saw Aki standing by his desk. Her presence made him flinch, surprised that she was there when he least expected.

"What do you want?" he asked her pointedly to mask his surprise.

Looking at her that instant told him that she wasn't one to bring up what she'd seen at the hotel that Friday. Secretly, he was thankful, but also made him think that maybe she's going to use that against him to keep him to her debt. She did save his life after all and that made him feel bitter inside. How cynical of him.

Aki handed over a sheet of paper to him. Toranosuke took it in his hand and read it. It was a questionnaire that asked about his work and his goals for himself in New Business. Toranosuke frowned. He knew this was the interview questions she was supposed to ask him.

How come she wasn't going to conduct one like she did with Shota and Koji?

"What the hell is this?", he asked her, thrusting the paper back to her. "If you're going to make your article, do it with a proper interview!"

Aki didn't answer immediately but simply took the paper he returned. "I just thought I'd be considerate in your current situation." Her eyes wavered to his monitor where Yukito Igarashi's face was on display. Toranosuke was sure he saw her eyes partly go wide. Aki returned her gaze to him, a calculating gleam in her eye given by the sunlight as she stared as if asking why he was looking at the man on his monitor. However, she didn't say anything. She simply turned her heel and before walking back to her desk said, "Meet me for lunch at the cafe across the street if you want a proper interview."

Toranosuke simply watched her go back, his mouth slightly open.

It was uncanny that someone like her imposed on what she wanted and seemed to be sure that she was going to get her way. He eyed her with an expression of awe and half-irritation at the way she just walked away from him without letting him speak. No one has ever done that to him before. No one, except his father. Something in him flared, that he couldn't accept what Aki just did to him, expecting him to just take it in stride because she said so. There she was again on her desk, typing once more; doing her job as if nothing had happened.

Toranosuke faced his monitor once more and once again saw Yukito Igarashi's face. With a huff, he closed the website's window and resumed typing.

His mind however still on the question : What was Yukito Igarashi to Aki Gojo?

* * *

11:47AM

Toranosuke yawned as she leaned back on his chair, stretching his arms up as he was able to finish a twenty-paged proposal for Minimalist Male. Excitement coursed through him as he knew his proposal will blow his teammate's socks off since he was able to categorize the apparels for the men's division of Minimalist to complement the female counterpart. All he needed to do was meet with Morikubo again to discuss the line in depth so he can regale to the designer his vision. Looking at the clock, he saw the time and automatically looked at Aki's desk, only, she was no longer there. His eyes saw a departing figure at the door and realized it was Aki. Shota, Ryoma, Shingo, Tamotsu and Koji followed and said they'll be waiting at Omori for Toranosuke and Junya. Toranosuke told himself that he'd better with Aki instead to get this interview over and done with.

After all, she seemed to be adamant in pushing it through seeing she's already left. Might as well indulge her.

_Meet me for lunch at the cafe across the street if you want a proper interview._

Toranosuke scoffed. "Proper interview... What does she know, anyway?", he grumbled as he stood up and pocketed his phone.

"Going for lunch, Tora? Wait for me, I'm also headed to Omori," said Junya from his desk who was stapling papers. "Just need to finish this... aaaaand, I'm done."

"No, I'm meeting with Aki for her interview." He casually walked to the door, but saw Junya look up with a strange look on his face. "What?"

Junya shrugged after placing his stapler back in his drawer. "Nothing. I just didn't expect you'd actually allow her to interview you," he answered as he distributed the papers he had to their desks. "I mean, we all know you really don't like her."

And he still didn't.

Toranosuke, however, couldn't deny what had happened that Friday night when she saved him and took care of him while still looking so beautiful. What latched onto him was the soft expression on her face and the smile she gave to Yukito Igarashi. Thinking about it made him feel strangely uncomfortable. His heart seemed to be oddly MORE alive that it usually was. Thinking of Aki was a paradox, most especially after Friday. He spent the weekend working at home but found himself thinking over what had happened that Friday night. Looking at his couch, he could see the ghost of him and Aki doing their skit with her phantom scent wafting creepily in his apartment. Toranosuke was caught off guard when he saw her crumpled handkerchief buried beneath the layers of his blanket, comforter and pillows. Bringing it to his nose, her scent was still there, making him groan as she furiously ran a hand through his hair, asking himself why she was already affecting him so much. The weekend didn't really fare well for him, as his mind unforgivingly looped the events of Friday in his mind, but the scenes that stuck to him was Aki's smile, how beautiful she was that night, how she cared for him and her firm embrace. Even if his father's words stung, it all was worth it for him when he saw Aki in a light he's never seen before. It plagued him horribly, making him will himself to sleep with her handkerchief clutched in his hand. How futile, but it brought him comfort. Toranosuke didn't need to tell Junya and the others what happened anyway, and Aki seemed to be at ease with sharing a secret with him. There was something they all didn't know about her anyway, and he felt like he had a leg up from all of them to see her in a way he was sure the others haven't seen yet. There was a feeling in him that told him he didn't them seeing her the way he did, but instantly shrugged it off. Toranosuke didn't want to be distracted.

This was an officemate he's come to hate. Who knows, maybe she could use their secret against him and Toranosuke didn't want that happening.

"So? I mean, this is work. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I can't help her do her job. Besides, she did help all of us with the delivery issue. Might as well cooperate with her since you all said that she's someone vital and helpful to our department," he said coldly.

"I don't understand you at times, Tora."

Toranosuke looked at Junya. There was an inquisitive expression on his face and his elbow was propped on the table with his head on his hand.

"What? Sakurazawa, I have no time to mess you with and listen to you make shit up about me and Aki."

"What's with that tone? I'm not implying anything. I'm just curious as to why you don't like her."

Toranosuke rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not you. I'm not a skirt-chaser and I don't need you forcing me to like her," he told Junya. "I just don't like her, that's all. She's just too uninspiring to be with and she's not exactly someone you'd call human enough to feel anything for her fellow man."

That was right. Aki Gojo was THAT boring and uninteresting.

_..but her smile..._

Junya sighed. "You're probably overthinking things and it'll do good for all of us to at least be in tune with her. Who knows what she'll write about you. Maybe she won't include you if you're that mean to her."

"I don't care. The sooner she gets out of New Business, the better."

"Don't worry. I only have Junya to interview after you. I finished with Mr. Goda, Mr. Shirasagi and Shingo during the weekend so rest easy. I'll be out soon."

Toranosuke froze and slowly turned around to see Aki standing behind him. She did have that blank expression on her face, her eyes lacking the tenderness she had when she took care of him that Friday. Toranosuke clamped his mouth shut and thought of a thing to say, but Junya cut him off.

"Aww, don't say that. I'll miss you. I might quit New Business and join Editorials then, if that's the case, Aki. I'll go wherever you go," pouted Junya. He sauntered over to Aki, getting really close to her. "'I'll chase you if I have to."

Aki didn't seem to be bothered and just simply shrugged. "That won't be necessary. I wouldn't want you disrupting the work atmosphere. There happens to be a lot of women in Editorials. Having you there will be close to chicken pox in a daycare center," she said with disinterest. "Those women will go crazy for you and work will end in nothing."

"Well then, if that's the case, the better I submit my transfer. I'll make sure you catch the epidemic too so that I'll be your cure." Junya smiled at Aki sexily. "I work better than Tylenol."

Junya didn't notice how stiff Toranosuke became when Aki came and he was relieved, yet seeing Junya be so close to her and flirting intensely brought him irritation that just made him scowl at the two of them. Toranosuke watched Aki and obviously knew she wasn't interested in Junya. Her body language said it all, however, he couldn't take his mind off from thinking why.

Junya Sakurazawa was Infinite's golden boy, the grandson of the president; but Aki Gojo wasn't really enthralled at his existence.

Why?

Aki sighed at Junya's line and shook her head. "Nice try."

Junya pouted and sat on the edge of his desk. "You've really got to be nicer to men, Aki. As of this minute, you're breaking my heart," he sulked dramatically. "Have you no idea how unrequited love feels like?"

He knew Junya was joking like he usually was, however Toranosuke noticed Aki's eyes waver to the side. He saw the side of her lip curl tightly, her expression becoming somber as she stayed quiet. She bowed her head a bit, her eyes focusing at nothing. Something about what Junya said made her look that way and Toranosuke was sure it was somewhere near 'breaking my heart' and 'unrequited love'. He the little wrinkle on her forehead and her eyes turning glassy. Her hands were balled into fists and Toranosuke was still sure Aki was trying to control herself. He stared at Junya who seemed unperturbed at how uncomfortable he was making her, his insides bubbling anger as he watched his teammate hop off his desk. He hasn't seen that look on her face before, but how Junya was insensitive to her feelings was way out of line. It annoyed him, even made him disgusted. He wasn't sure why, but seeing Aki that way was making him feel angry towards Junya.

Most especially after seeing her smile.

Junya sighed audibly and placed an arm around Aki's shoulder who was soon shaken out of her reverie. "Nonetheless, I'll gladly endure this lonely heart until you say yes to me one day. I'll wait for you," he said.

Aki slowly blinked and mumbled, "Wait..." She looked up at Junya curiously. "You'll wait...?", she asked in half-whisper.

"Of course, you're worth it."

Aki looked away from Junya and lowered her gaze to nothing once more. "Worth it...", she mouthed.

Toranosuke has had enough.

"Oy,"

Aki and Junya looked up at Toranosuke. His teeth were bared, his face showing clear agitation. Toranosuke took Aki's hand and pulled her away from Junya.

"H-hey! What the hell, Tora!" exclaimed Junya who almost fell since he was leaning on Aki when he held her.

Toranosuke looked back at Junya with a glare. "You just don't know when to stop don't you?!" he angrily said to Junya.

Junya looked confused. "What the hell are you on about, Tora? You know me, I tend to joke around with everyone! Aki is no exception!", he retorted.

It was just the three of them in the office, but the expanse of it felt so small compared to Toranosuke's temper. He knew Junya wasn't stupid and knew that if he let more of his irritation slip, Junya might egg on about something that happened between him and Aki. Nothing really happened, but Toranosuke himself didn't know why he was just too pissed at Junya for being so nonchalant with Aki.

"Junya, I know you're that desperate to go on a date with Aki, but please just be sensitive to other people's feelings!" Toranosuke huffed. "I told you I am to meet with Aki at the cafe for lunch and you keeping her distracted isn't really helping our jobs, most especially hers! And you know I have to resume my proposal for this afternoon's meeting. How can you be so shallow?"

That was all he can do. All he can do was mask the unknown reason for his clear disdain towards Junya's approach to Aki.

Junya sighed and said, "Tora, you could've just told me to lay off so you two can proceed with the interview." With a defeated stance with his arms up, he played it off simply with a smile. "Sorry... I don't really mean anything harmful. I apologize for this. I forgot, Tora's one not to be distracted with work. And Aki, I'll pester you later on." He passed by both of them and left the office, shrouding both Aki and Toranosuke in quiet.

Toranosuke turned back to Aki once he saw Junya leave the room. "And you, you enjoyed every bit of that, didn't you?" he asked.

Aki didn't look up at him and just maintained her blank gaze into thin air. She still looked somber despite the stoic expression on her face, but her eyes showed it all.

"H-hey..." Toranosuke felt a little awkward now. Maybe letting his temper flare wasn't smart, let alone the wise choice to pick in mitigating between her and Junya. "Hey, Aki.. we have an interview to do. We only have 45 minutes left so if you please..."

Aki looked up and nodded without saying anything more.

Toranosuke led the way to the lobby and that was the only time he realized he was still holding her hand. He slowly let go as he pressed the elevator button. Both of them were silent as they waited, with Toranosuke wondering what had happened with Aki. He sneaked a glance at her, only to meet her eyes as she looked back at him. He quickly looked away, looking up now at the level indicators of the elevator and tried hard to think of what to say to her.

"I'm sorry..."

Aki gently tugged at Toranosuke's sleeve, making him turn back to her quite surprised. Even if she didn't look back at him, he could see how out of the weather she looked. His eyes darted to the small bruises on her arm and the blemish on her neck. He had to squint to see, but wasn't able to when the elevator doors opened.

What could have happened to her?

She looked incredibly weary, another batch of bruises minimally exposed and Toranosuke wanted to know if he was the only one who saw them.

"There's no need to apologize..." he told her as the elevator descended.

Aki was still looking down, not even saying anything.

Toranosuke stared at her through the reflection of the mirrored panels of the doors before them. He sensed an air of sadness around her, a gloomy aspect of her that he's seen just now. He was curious. He wanted to know what made her that way despite the fact he was angry at himself for being so curious. The elevator ride down was sitfling, both of them quiet and Toranosuke wasn't comfortable with the silence any longer.

"I... I want to ask you something..." he said. His palms grew sweaty, his heartbeat raced and he felt uncertain of what he was going to say.

Aki looked up at him, amber eyes wide with intrigue. "Yes?"

Toranosuke wanted to ask why she had bruises, why she was weird and who Yukito Igarashi is to her. He wanted to ask why she was so uninspiring, so depressing; yet can still be someone amazing in work and have all the praises despite not doing or saying anything. He wanted to know where she found her drive to excel and how she dealt with the world without having any obvious friends in the company. It bothered him deeply, that she already bagged the goodies while he still had to work so hard to be even recognized. He wanted to know why she didn't seem to be so attracted to Junya and just blew off the Finance head knowing they're both men of caliber and status.

He wanted to know what she meant by wanting something that isn't wanted by anyone else.

Before he could say anything, the elevator already reached the ground level. The doors opened and Aki stepped out first, making him follow her. He remembered the day he saw her at the side of the street being picked up by a fancy black car. He was curious about that too. As soon as they both reached the lobby of their building, Aki stopped and saw a car parked outside. Toranosuke noticed it too. It was the same car that picked her up that day.

"Yo, Aki. I was about to come get you."

Toranosuke and Aki wielded their heads. He saw Aki's face lighten up, and even though there was no smile, Toranosuke was sure whatever sadness she felt earlier on was gone from the way her eyes grew slightly wider.

Standing near them wearing Toranosuke's own self-designed suit for his line 'Boss' was Yukito Igarashi himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Toranosuke was impressed. His design looked clearly fitting for Yukito Igarashi's image. The way he stood and carried himself before them was full of confidence and there was an air of nobility in him. His dark brown hair had luster, his smile was golden and his posture just elegant ; stamping him as the perfect poster boy for Boss. Toranosuke didn't smile at his presence, but instead simply huffed at how Yukito approached Aki.

"Yukito, what are you doing here?" Aki asked in a hushed voice.

The people who passed them by were looking. Toranosuke spotted the Finance department employees and saw Kazama among them looking on as he was led away to another exit. He protested when he saw Aki, but his eyes shifted to Yukito and he himself hurriedly left as if avoiding to be seen. It was strange since Toranosuke knew how he adored Aki. What's stranger was seeing Kazama with a bruise on his face and his arm was in a sling. Toranosuke wondered for a moment how Kazama got himself in such a state since he was fine when he last saw him. Other people excited for lunch break were swarming around them, double-taking as they passed the three of them in the lobby; pointing and talking excitedly amongst themselves at who were there. Yukito Igarashi was a popular figure and he pretty much attracted people's attention, with employees pointing at him and whispering. He seemed to be unaware, but Aki and Toranosuke were too in the moment to let it pass. Toranosuke could see Aki looking anxious now, with her head lowering to keep everyone from seeing them or identifying her.

But, why?

_When they were at the hotel... she was happy to be with him... _thought Toranosuke as he glanced at Aki.

Yukito leaned in and kissed her cheek affectionately, smiling at her gaily as he took her hand in his. "I was actually wondering if you were free to go with me for lunch...", he said, kissing the top of her hand. "Are you busy?"

His voice was even handsomer than Toranosuke had thought. No wonder Aki was head over heels for this guy! Nonetheless, he simply sighed seeing that Aki forgot about him. The interview was obviously a no go and there was nothing else he could do. What could he actually have over someone like Yukito Igarashi? The thought annoyed him, but disregarded it once he focused on Aki once more. She looked shocked and curious on why he was there at their office. She looked pensive and borderline close to panicking now.

Why?

Was it because Toranosuke was there? Or because of Yukito?

Yukito's eyes drifted to Toranosuke once he heard him clear his throat. "Oh, you're with... someone."

The way Yukito said 'someone' seemed to be insinuating Toranosuke was some sort of slug or something unpleasant.

"Toranosuke Hajime," Toranosuke said, offering his hand for a handshake. "Finally, to see the poster boy for 'Boss' himself. I couldn't be any prouder for my team's choice. A pleasure to meet you, Yukito Igarashi."

Seeing the flicker in Yukito's eyes made Toranosuke realize Yukito knew him as well. The lawyer in turn gave him a very firm handshake. Both men's eyes were glued to each other, seemingly sizing each other up.

"A pleasure, Toranosuke Hajime. I have heard so many things about you and I have you to thank for making me look this good," said Yukito.

Toranosuke nodded. They both let go and Yukito stand beside Aki, holding onto her protectively. Seeing him do such a thing made him feel disrespected. What was he thinking, that he'd lay a finger on Aki? He needed to put up a facade in dealing with Yukito because initially, he didn't like him already. From the hotel, until now; it only made Toranosuke even more repulsed to even be standing in the same area as him. By the way he held Aki and how he stood imposingly, Toranosuke laid off. Yukito is Aki's boyfriend after all. They wouldn't be on a date that Friday night in a swanky hotel bathed in candlelight if they didn't have any romantic relationship. It bothered Toranosuke, however.

Why wasn't Aki that thrilled to have Yukito there? They don't work in the same place anyway.

"Well, it is my job." Toranosuke turned to Aki and asked, "What about our interview? Shall we schedule it to another date instead?"

Aki looked down to where Yukito held her. "I... I think it's better if we continue it now," she said, tearing herself away from Yukito. She bowed to Yukito and went to Toranosuke. "I'm sorry, Yukito. I need to finish my interview with Toranosuke."

Yukito stared at Toranosuke for a moment, a somber, calculating gleam in his eye. After a minute, he simply sighed, giving Aki a smile.

There was something not right about it. It seemed to be harboring some sort of irritation which sprang from the fact Toranosuke was there.

"I understand, Aki. I actually have a surprise for you today, but it'll wait after lunch." Yukito bowed to Toranosuke and Aki. "Seems I'll just be attending my meeting then. Take care, Aki... and Toranosuke."

He gave them a smile and left, giving Toranosuke one last look before clambering elegantly into the car that was waiting for him by the drop-off. Toranosuke felt odd. It was as if Yukito was actually giving him a warning with that last look. He turned to Aki and saw her clearly serious.

"Aki," he called her name, tapping her on the shoulder. "Hey. He's gone."

Aki ran a hand through her hair and pulled on Toranosuke's sleeve, dragging him to the other exit that led to the cafe they were supposed to go to. She didn't say anything, and Toranosuke only followed without asking. He figured she'll explain once they both got seated. When both of them got to their seats, Aki covered her face with her hands. Seeing her that way made Toranosuke even more curious.

Why the hell was she acting quite... not herself?

Aki sighed deeply as she leaned back on her seat, taking out a notepad and pen. Her amber eyes lifted to Toranosuke's dark ones, weary and obviously shocked were all he saw.

"Sorry... I just... I just didn't expect him to be there."

"It's okay.. I understand." Toranosuke saw Aki's shoulders slump. "But shouldn't you be thrilled?"

Aki frowned a little. "What? Because?"

"He's... he's someone special to you, isn't he?" Toranosuke said.

Looking down at the empty plate before her, Aki sighed a little. "Yes.. but..."

There was a little delay in her answer. Toranosuke knew better than to push on, but he had to admit he was curious.

That little 'but' in the end contained something very heavy.

* * *

Yukito Igarashi stood beaming at New Business, but Toranosuke didn't bother share the same sentiment. Aki wasn't present at the moment to see her beloved Yukito stand there among the men she was to observe. Everyone was is good spirits, including Ryoma who seemed to be pleased.

"It's a pleasure to introduce you all to Yukito Igarashi. He is the poster boy for Toranosuke's line and will be used as the poster boy for Minimalist Male as well," said Tamotsu cheerfully.

_I knew it.. _Toranosuke thought. Well, there was no need to push on with the latter part of his proposal in their afternoon meeting since they were going to get Yukito to be the model for Minimalist Male after all. If the bosses and CEOs already agreed, what can he do? _..but does Aki even know of this?_

He wondered where she was. When they came back from the cafe, she did leave in a haste and as usual, just said she was at her floor at Editorials and didn't say anything more. All she did was take her bag, that was it. She didn't even wait for the others to come back.

"I am thrilled to be working with the most elite of Infinite, thank you for having me. Please call me 'Yukito'. We need no formalities here."

Yukito was pleasant enough to bow to all of them, his smile an infectious one as Shota and Koji seemed to be pretty ecstatic.

"I can't believe we're seeing you in the flesh, Yukito!" Shota was grinning from ear to ear. "I have always admired your columns in the Daily Legals!"

Koji's fanboy moment died a little. "You read the Daily Legal, Shota? I never took you for one who'd read such a thing," he stated.

Ryoma was one to agree. "I agree with Mr. Nagumo. You don't seem pretty.. 'inclined' to read such a thing."

Shota's face fell with disbelief. "What, are you all saying I'm not intelligent-looking enough?" he exasperated.

Tamostu guffawed at his reaction, clapping Shota at the back. "That has its perks, Kurumi! No need to be offended! It just goes to show there are other sides to you that people don't know!"

_You got that right, _Toranosuke said in his mind as he looked at Yukito who was laughing with everyone else at Shota's predicament.

Aki was one who had layers to her, but Yukito... that smile was different and he sensed something _evil _behind it. Toranosuke lowered his gaze to his shoes, pondering on the unseemingly stifling air Yukito Igarashi caused him.

"...after all, it's thanks to Mr. Hajime here for getting me to work with such a group."

Toranosuke shook his head in relief and saw everyone looking at him. "What?"

"Yukito said it was because of you that we're working with him!" chimed Shota. "This is why I always want to be in your team, you're awesome!"

"Kudos, Tora! You're one efficient dude for getting us the best!" joined Junya. "All that's needed to be fixed is your temper!"

Toranosuke smiled, puffing his chest proudly. "Well, it does take a man to get the job done," he boasted, grinning widely at his officemates. "And a real man will work on that, Junya."

"Wow, Tora, you're so cool!"

Apart from the complement, Toranosuke couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Something was missing. Moreover, _someone._

"By the way, where's Aki?" asked Koji who started searching her among the faces of the men.

Toranosuke and Yukito's eyes met upon the mention of her name. The way Yukito looked at him was... strange.

"She didn't say anything."

Everyone looked at Toranosuke.

"She and I were at the cafe near Omori and she interviewed me for her article. We left together, but she didn't say anything when we got back here except that she needed to go to her floor. That's all. She just left," he told them. "What's wrong? Why are you all looking for her?"

Shingo sighed. "Well, I was supposed to ask her help on acquiring some financial statements for last year's sales. I needed that tomorrow."

Tamotsu rubbed his chin. "Maybe you can text her to ask. She's in Editorials now anyway. I heard they have a very strict meeting today that she can't go up. I wonder though if she is part of it."

Toranosuke frowned. Something's not adding up and Yukito Igarashi being there added to the curiosity.

"Well, that's all I know. I was the last to be with her, but that's all," he said.

"Hey that's unfair! You're also going for her too?" Shota looked defeated. "I'm never really going to have a chance."

Everyone ignored Shota's comment and talked about where she could possibly be. Toranosuke, however, sensed there must be something wrong. Aki was acting weird ever since Yukito came, making her look antsy while they were at the cafe. He wasn't even sure of where she could be now, but he couldn't help but feel her leave was because Yukito was there. He glanced at Yukito and saw him staring at Aki's desk. No one paid attention to him, except for Toranosuke who kept a steely eye on him. He watched as Yukito picked up the yellow handkerchief that was on her keyboard.

"That's where Aki, one of our officemates from Editorials is seated. She sits right next to me and I bet she'll enjoy working with you too,"

Shota grinned at Yukito who smiled back at him. Yukito returned the handkerchief properly, making sure there were no creases on the fabric. His smile hid a truth that only Toranosuke knew of.

He just didn't know the other part of it.

* * *

Toranosuke stretched his arms up his head, yawning as he looked at the clock. It was already 7:49PM.

Everyone had already left to go let off some steam at Omori. Toranosuke was asked if he wanted to go, but thing is he didn't want to and simply used his upcoming deadline as an excuse to wait for Aki to come back. She still hasn't returned. It's been more than four hours already.

He heard the door open, making him look up thinking it was Aki. Yukito, however, stood there instead as he was looking around, but once he saw Toranosuke, he smiled. It wasn't friendly.

"Has Aki come back yet?", he asked Toranosuke. "She's been gone for quite a while now, don't you think?"

"How should I know. You're her boyfriend; shouldn't you know where she is?" Toranosuke didn't look up as he answered Yukito, his fingers clacking away on the keyboard.

Yukito paused before answering. Toranosuke was quick to pick up and sensed the other man's eyes on him. He still continued to type, alternating glimpses on the monitor as he proceeded with his work. Yukito's scanning gaze at him was proving to be unnerving that he had to stop himself from telling the lawyer to quit staring.

"Very impressive.. To still be working while everyone else is already having fun in Omori." Yukito took several steps towards Toranosuke. "Your persistence for perfection is legendary here in Roponggi, I must say. It does precede you greatly."

"Thanks," answered Toranosuke. He stopped typing, looked at Yukito straight in the eye and stood up to meet him at eye level. "But really, what do you really want?", he bluntly asked Yukito. "Aki isn't here. Shouldn't you be leaving now?"

"And your arrogance isn't based on just hear-says. I just have to experience it for myself," Yukito cockily said. His eyes glimmered as he stared into Toranosuke, a small smile curling on one side of his lip. "It does make up most of what people think of you."

"Again, what do you want?" Toranosuke was getting tired of Yukito already. He just wanted to be left alone whether Aki comes back or not. "You're wasting my time and I still have work to do."

Yukito tilted his head to the side and pocketed his left hand. "Are you interested in her, Toranosuke Hajime?"

The question was... disarming.

Why the hell would he like Aki? She's someone difficult to understand, aloof and isn't really a woman. Toranosuke rattled his brain for whatever likable attribute she has, but he only can think of how gentle she was when he was drunk, how beautiful she was last Friday night and most important of all, her smile. Even if there were so many things not to like about her, he still managed to find just three on what interested him. Sure, Aki wasn't one to be all girly and ditzy like the other women in the company; but she kept a certain composure and grace that drew him, most especially when he saw her smile. It plagued him! Someone so boring, ill-driven and melancholic as Aki can produce such efficiency and is recognized for her work was frustrating to him, yet he cannot stop but be thankful for her contributions. She seemed to have no dreams and aspirations but she conquered her career obstacles on her own and took all the credit for herself. Even if there was this blow-over with Kazama, she was still wanted by everyone, praised and respected, despite most being men. Who wouldn't admire her and want to be like her? Who wouldn't want to be her lover and who wouldn't want to work with her? Toranosuke saw that moment the paradox that she was; that she was one to be admired and loathed for being her own person.

It was clear to him now.

Aki Gojo wasn't one to move according to anyone preference and approval. That was why he hated her when they got to talk in Omori. He felt like she was taking for granted her privilege to choose and decide what she wanted to do and who she wanted to be.

That was it.

She was free. He, on the other hand, still had a shadow looming above him in the form of his father's disappointment and his guilt. He was still trying to be accepted for who he truly was.

Looking at his current standing, it hurt to think of himself. He just had to break away from the norm of what his family was known for, pursued what he'd wanted for himself and earned the ire of his father. It was a torturing thing to face everyday and the thought of him trying his best to be accepted again was difficult. There was a guilt that he held down and resentment in the pits of his heart, but it struggled to take over him whenever he had to exert himself to the point of exhaustion just to finish it flawlessly above everyone else. He had worked so hard, so meticulously and so tediously that his own temper suffered along with his belief in himself. To make up for his insecurities, there was the deep-rooted anger that sprang out along with the cockiness that separated his heart from anyone who's out to destroy him.

Secretly, he wished he was just like Aki and not pay attention to whatever people say, what others want for him and just follow where his heart took him. In fact, he was already following his dream and is a self-made success story in his own right...

...why was still not as fulfilling as he'd hoped?

Toranosuke sarcastically sneered at Yukito, overlaying his cheekiness over his uncertainty.

"Are you scared I might give you a run for your reputation?" he coaxed. "I have my own cult following of women, just like you."

Yukito shook his head, a low chuckle vibrating from his throat. "You really are a cocky one, aren't you?", he said, pleased at how Toranosuke was now before him. "Watch yourself, Toranosuke. You wouldn't want your friends to know that devastating and humiliating incident at the hotel."

Toranosuke balls his hands into fists, but still maintained his mocking grin. "You're going to exploit that to have an edge? You _really_ are a lawyer, Yukito." He shook his head. "How much are you getting paid for this and why is it I am the one you're bullying? I just met you."

"I get paid to do such things so it really has no effect on me. And no, I am not bullying you, I'm just getting to know... people." Yukito sat on the edge of Aki's desk. "Tell me, has she told you anything?"

Toranosuke raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Yukito shrugged. "Anything about her."

Toranosuke shook his head and scowled. "What the hell will she tell me? She doesn't even talk to anyone. I don't even care about what she does and who she is. I don't even know why she's here," he told Yukito as-a-matter-of-factly.

This was strange.

Why was Yukito asking him if Aki told him anything?

Yukito stared at Toranosuke as if to look for a lie on his face, but sighed. He straightened up from Aki's desk and turned his heel.

"Toranosuke,"

There was an unspoken tension forming and Toranosuke knew it was because of Aki.

"What we discussed tonight... be a man and keep it between us.. and stay away from her."

As soon as Yukito left him alone, Toranosuke's eyes darted to Aki's desk.

"There's something strange going on...", he mumbled to himself.

Quickly, he turned off his computer and went out of the office. Toranosuke's mind was full of questions, but first things first, he needed to find Aki. He was about to pass by the conference room when he heard some scuffling and whimpers inside the darkness. He fought the urge to just walk past it, but stopped in his tracks when he heard familiar voices and a crisp snap. He noticed the room wasn't fully closed, but there was a small space enough for him to peek through.

"...I'm not doing anything wrong. Please, let me go and-"

"But where did you go with him? He said you had an interview with him. Is that the truth? Don't make me hurt you again."

Toranosuke slowly turned his head to the direction of the voices, deftly making his way and tried hard not to make a sound. He pinned himself on the other half of the sturdy door, careful as he slowly craned his neck to peek inside. What he saw drained him cold and almost made him expose himself out of anger and shock.

Aki was pinned on the wall with Yukito's right arm trapping her while his other roughly tilted her chin up to meet his face. He pinned her near the white board at the front, the city's lights illuminating them and everything was now somehow clear to Toranosuke's vision. The window's reflection highlighted Yukito's face. He was still handsome, yes, but his stare at Aki lacked any form of tenderness. Aki was in tears before him, quietly sobbing.

Yukito let go of her face and ran his fingers wildly through his hair. "Aki, I don't want you lying to me. What did you do with him?", he asked, glaring at Aki.

Aki cowered beneath Yukito's threatening stance. She looked up at him with wide eyes wet with mercy. "I'm not lying to you, why do you think I'll-"

Toranosuke covered his mouth, but his eyes grew wide. The snap he heard earlier wasn't a snap, but a very strong slap on Aki's face. And it happened again. It reminded him of his father's own slap making him feel a build-up of rage. Adrenaline pumped in his ears, but he still kept himself in his place. His heart raced and his mind throbbed hard in his skull, unsure of what just happened. He was there watching something unfold, eavesdropping to things he shouldn't be listening to, but he couldn't resist. Seeing Aki in such a state rattled him that he was shocked to see her show something else aside from her usual unfeeling self. Through the lights that shone from the moon in the sky and the city beneath, he could see her tear-stricken face. Where was her smile? Toranosuke balled his hands into fists and bit his lower lip. He looked away for a second and sighed, unsure of where his thoughts were headed. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be there, but...

All he heard now was Aki's quiet sob...

...and it slowly broke his heart.

_Shit... What the hell am I doing anyway... I shouldn't even be here.._, he told himself, but his heart didn't want to leave. He gathered what strength he had and looked back into the conference room once more.

Yukito sighed heavily and embraced her, stroking the back of her head. "Shhhh, I'm sorry... Yukito's sorry, Aki.. He's sorry..." he breathed. "But you shouldn't lie. You know what lies do to people... You know what lies did to us... You know lying is wrong.. You can't lie to me."

"Yukito, I'm not lying... Toranosuke and I just went to the cafe so I can do my interview with him for my article...", explained Aki, crying on his chest.

Toranosuke lowered his gaze. He felt guilty, but she didn't deserve that. They didn't do anything after all, so why was Yukito all worked up?

_He's the boyfriend.. maybe an overly jealous one?_ said his subconscious.

Yea, but to slap her THAT hard?

"Aki.. I'm just doing this because I want what's best for you... and that's me. There's no one else meant for you. Even that Kazama who kept on pestering you... he's just a slug."

Toranosuke once more looked inside. Privately, he couldn't even bring himself to say something so outrageously cocky.

Aki simply nodded, but her eyes were focused somewhere on his chest. Maybe his tie? Or maybe his pin?

"Look at me," Yukito tilted her face up to his once more. "You know I don't mean to hurt you, right?"

He leaned in and kissed Aki softly, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. Aki, on the other hand, just placed her hands gingerly on his back. Nothing more. The sound of their kissing dwindled as Toranosuke looked away, leaning up at the dimly lit ceiling of that lonely hallway, unsure of what he'd done and what he's feeling. The sound of their kisses turned into feeble moans, shuffling fabric indicated clothes were being removed.

Toranosuke was confused.

What was happening?

And why was he so intrigued?

Toranosuke quietly walked away, carrying the thoughts of what had happened since Friday in his mind...

...along with Aki's tearful face that he never thought would break his heart in a million pieces.

* * *

2nd week : Tuesday

* * *

"..and we propose a 12% increase in sales if we release earlier than our competitor. The target date that I suggest is around five days prior to our original plan."

"That said, what about the deliveries and manufacturing? We'll be speeding them up if we hasten this."

"We already called beforehand to let them know of our strategy. They agreed to support us with this one since the potential of this is increasingly high."

"But are we going to need the increase in wages? Will we be able to earn back from sales if ever we push through with this?"

"That's the best plan we have. If ever we do release ahead from our original plan, we will be able to make room for more production for Minimalist Male and close off for the brand before our quota. Vivid is also pushing along the plan and demands for it to be released is actually very abundant in SNS."

Everyone in the conference room looked at the slides on the projector screen, analyzing the numbers and market value of their change in plan. Minimalist was to be released earlier than their target date and it was to provide shock value to their rival, Maruyama Inc. Beating them in production and launch was a very aggressive approach to the otherwise cool and calm Infinite, yet it showed promise. Minimalist was a very much-awaited clothing line that everyone was already talking about it. Not sticking to the launch? The masses will go crazy and buy what they can get their hands on in stores. New Business heavily pondered on what was to be decided, that even with the approval of the companies they were partners with in this venture, there were still precautions to be taken into consideration.

Tamotsu leaned back on his desk, twiddling his pen between his fingers. "I say this is a very gutsy move, but before I can go to the superiors about this, I need you lot to present to me a Plan B, C, D and E. I have faith that it won't reach that far, but we need to have a safety net to get us back in order just in case."

Koji looked discouraged. "This isn't like us... We are usually fool-proofing things first but this new plan is making me feel unsure," he sighed. "I understand that we have called our partners and told them of our insights about this project move, but thing is are we really ready to go on the offensive for this one? Minimalist isn't really a small collection."

"Are you saying that you're not sure of what your teammates suggested?" asked Ryoma coldly. "Mr. Nagumo, I know of your need for reassurance, however you can't just simply disregard this approach. Although I myself that this is haphazardly thought of, the idea of it providing shock-value to our competitor is entertaining."

"Maruyama Inc. patterns their strategies to our work flow and approach. I personally know that they will move according to what Infinite does." Shingo looked at the values on the projector screen. "It's like chess. Whatever move we make, they will base theirs. They don't like hastening things, but if we do so and execute it flawlessly, they will have a hard time matching up to Infinite. They take notes on our errors and improve their side based on that. If we do this head-on and it's a success, there is no competition there. That is, for the moment until the next collections are brought into the light."

"Yeah, and take a look at it this way : if we happen to launch this without any trouble, we'll be able to be on a whole new level, leaving behind Maruyama and we're green to take on the international stage at this point," Shota added, looking serious for a change. "We won't be just some department store line here in Japan, but we'll be expanding overseas and have our own couture lines catering to all classes yet we'll be maintaining prices fit for the budget. That's a win-win situation for both retailer and consumer."

Junya nodded along with the other members of New Business. "You know how some consumers are eagerly waiting for lines to be launch and the latest styles to be on racks these season? The more demand they make, the more supply we need. I don't see too many flaws on this approach except for the target date, but that is a trifle in itself. Since Minimalist has been advertised as a 'job season' line, adding Vivid to it will cause a hype in acquiring both sets in your wardrobe. I have seen SNS's be flooded with speculation on the designs, but more on the anticipation for its' release. Aki's article caused media frenzies in major cities and our media departments have become portals for sleazy, dirtbag journalists who want to get first dibs. The aggression of this plan is inclined more on the cons since we are in fact catering to the consumer demand earlier than the prescribed launch date."

"We already started the shock-value with Aki's article and look at Maruyama scrambling to find new designs to compete with ours. If we push on with this surprise attack, they'll be left out for this season. Even if they launch late, it's still a fact that there will be consumers who will buy their collection; however, we'll be way ahead in planning for the next move on our next collection by the time they move on from this season's line. More opportunities, more time to reasearch and scout for partners; those advantages will be on our side." Toranosuke crossed his leg under the table. He looked at the screen once more. "Shingo did say 12% is added on our profits margin, that in itself is a huge-"

His eyes darted to the corner where Aki and Yukito were last night.

It was once again fresh in his mind that he stopped in the middle of his talk, his mind's eye processing the hallucinations of the two with the slap on Aki's face crisp in his brain. He hasn't seen Aki that morning since he had a meeting with Morikubo at the textile warehouse in the other building of their office, thoughts of her far away from his consciousness. Now, however, his everything was anxious to see her.

"...is a huge?"

"-amount as return for this outrageous move of ours." Toranosuke shook his head to while away his thoughts. He needed to focus on his meeting. "Furthermore, since we do cater to the consumer's delights, why not surprise them with this? Since Infinite wants to go international, this could pretty much put us out on the map with no need for asking permission since we'll be creating our own hype here among our citizens and the tourists. We have around close to a million tourists coming in every year. Targeting that during job season AND summer will be a good opportunity for free media and advertising. Tourists like to snap photos of what they buy here and post it on Instagram and Facebook, some even blog about it on Tumblr. That alone can garner us more searches in search engines which will lead to our own website. Shota has already uploaded the proposed catalogue to tease the visitors, but that's not really close to what we are launching."

Shota nodded vigorously. "I checked ten minutes ago and the graph shows that we have leading views from the US, Italy, Canada, Monaco, the Philippines, China, Korea and Norway! Other countries are popping up and the Q&A portion of our site is full of inquiries if we do shipping overseas!", he excitedly said. "Not only that, inquiries about our other lines as well!"

Tamotsu grinned widely, clapping at the news of his team. "Since we're this fueled up that even other countries are asking when we're gonna launch, then I say we finalize everything, make fail-safe alternative plans and I'll meet with the bosses once you hand them all over to me," he happily told them.

Ryoma smiled, pleased at the work done by his team. "I must say though, even if you all seem to be lax about it, the results are quite astonishing. Please, keep up the good work," he told them all. "I am to warn you all, however, that libations are to be delayed until all proposals for the alternative plans are submitted."

Koji took a deep breath, assuring himself. "Hearing all of your words and belief in this move has inspired me to believe more in this project! I am glad to be working with this team. I apologize though if I seem to be doubting you all," he shyly muttered. "I just happen to be such a worrisome guy and I wouldn't want to fail all of you."

Junya clapped Koji on the shoulder and laughed. "You're so cute, Koji! And don't worry, you won't fail us since we will always be here to help if there is something you need. There's no point in feeling so unsure when you know yourself you can do it and trust me, our team can and WILL succeed on this venture!"

Shingo, along with Ryoma and Tamotsu stood up. Shingo turned off the projector and said, "We have to. We not only need to do so to keep our reputation but of course, we need to make sure the efforts of those people who worked hard for the clothes won't be in vain. We can't have them laid off for cost-cutting due to our ill-planned moves. We're here to work as a team and for the people who helped us. We cannot fail," he said quietly.

Shota stood up too, gawking at Shingo. "Wooooow, Shingo, I never knew you could be so passionate! I feel more inspired now since Shingo's in this too!" He cast a look at Ryoma's retreating back and added in a hushed voice, "I don't see why Mr. Shirasagi has to be such a grinch in telling us to forego Omori. I mean, that's just uncool of him..."

Members of New Business left the conference room and headed out to their workstations, talking about the plan excitedly; except for Toranosuke who came out last. With one last look at the corner where Aki and Yukito used to be, he took a deep breath and closed the door before him. Looking at his watch, it was already close to going home and he did remember that he had to buy food for dinner.

"Tora,"

Junya was leaning on the wall before the corridor to their office. Toranosuke's eyebrows rose up, surprised the he was still there.

"Oh, Sakurazawa, what's wrong?", he asked. He immediately put himself on alert for any of Junya's questioning. Any wrong or strange answer will lead to more questions. "Did you forget something?"

Junya shook his head. "No. I am curious,"

"Curious? About what?"

"Lately you seem so.. I don't know. Too preoccupied. Even if you do your work well, you don't just space out like how you did in the meeting," said Junya, pocketing both his hands.

Toranosuke blinked. He didn't know what to say. Was he already that obvious? He stood there bewildered. He thought of being honest but immediately retracted it for some strange reason. Whatever he was dealing at the moment with Aki, he wanted to deal with it alone. Besides, if more people knew, maybe he might get them in trouble; or worse, put Aki in a very bad situation with Yukito. What happened last night still latched itself in his mind. Toranosuke sighed lightly. Whatever he's getting himself in is turning out to be pretty complicated.

Junya suddenly broke into a boyish smile and went closer to him. "Say... does that mean you have a girlfriend distracting you outside work then?", he asked in a whisper.

Toranosuke screwed his face, looking obviously confused. He knew Junya was a bit of a dunderhead at times but didn't expect him to be this... clueless. Still, better that than having him be able to see through him.

"Sakurazawa... you... you do know I more inclined to think about my job than some woman, right? Most especially now," he sighed. "Do I look like I am in love?"

Junya peered at him for a minute then leaned back with a convinced look on his face. "Not necessarily... but you look like you're thinking of someone already."

Toranosuke didn't say anything but just shrugged as he placed an arm around Junya's shoulder. "More on, _something_, to be exact."

"'Something'?" Junya looked puzzled until they reached their office. Suddenly he gasped when Toranosuke let go of him. "Are you telling me you plan on bagging Best Retailer award for this year again?"

With a cheeky smile, Toranosuke gave Junya a thumbs up. "Not only that. I plan to bag the 12% increase in sales like Shingo proposed," he assured Junya. "There's no other way but to be the aggressor for this project. We have it in the bag."

"Seriously, you're_ that_ confident?", asked Junya. Seeing Toranosuke simply shrug cockily and head to the elevator lobby, he shook his head with a smile on his face in honor of his teammate's determination. "Well, the only thing stopping this is us and I do believe in you. Anyway, where are you going?"

Toranosuke pressed the 'Down' button on the panel. Good timing too, the elevator was descending to his floor just in time. "I'm gonna go to Omori to pre-order my dinner. I also need to buy something at the convenience store downstairs. Do you need anything?"

"Just that 12% increase, Tora." Junya bade Toranosuke a cheerful, "See you later" and went inside the office.

The elevator finally arrived and Toranosuke got in, surprised to see Kazama the Finance Head in the car along with him. Both of them were alone and still obviously not really in good terms with each other. Looking at the floor indicators of the elevator, there was no delay in their trip to the ground floor so they had all the privacy of the car to themselves. They were bound to endure a 7 minute descent and Toranosuke wondered if he should make the most and ask what happened to him and Aki.

It was now or never.

He wasn't supposed to, but something in him wanted to know. Maybe they could be friends now and work together efficiently without sizing each other up all the time.

"How's Minimalist, Mr. Hajime?"

Toranosuke glanced sideways at Kazama. At least he didn't need to start the conversation. "It's doing fine. Tweaking plans here and there..", he said, now planning to break the ice. The elevator ride is the only chance he has. "...and Aki Gojo has been a wonderful addition ever since she started helping us."

He noticed Kazama's gaze waver in his reflection on the elevator door's mirrored panels before them. "...Oh... Is she doing okay?", he asked. There was a certain sad tone in his voice.

Toranosuke played it off casually. "Okay? Is something wrong?"

Kazama leaned back and looked up on the hatch above their heads. There was a depressing, nostalgic look that made Toranosuke cringe. "Aki.. You may not believe me but she's someone you cannot learn to be without once you get used to her." He shook his head with a bitter smile on his lips. "It wasn't supposed to be this way... it wasn't," he muttered, stroking his arm which was in a cast.

Toranosuke listened carefully. Kazama was on the verge of strangely pouring his heart to him and knew he shouldn't interrupt.

"A woman like her is pretty complicated to deal with. She was just supposed to be a bet between me and my friends. I invited her out on dates several times, and ended up falling into her bed one evening." Kazama smiled wryly at himself. "I thought I had the upper hand, but contrary to what she is here in the office... she made me love her that quickly outside of my usual business suit."

_That was... unexpected. _"Well, what did she have that made you fall for her?", asked Toranosuke.

The curiosity built more in him since watching Kazama's dreamy expression in the reflection meant that there was indeed a lot of sentimentalities that had to be experienced.

Kazama looked at Toranosuke with a sad smile. "Everything that I have been looking for," he muttered.

That was a pretty bold statement.

It somehow chilled Toranosuke's spine yet found it dreadfully depressing. It was entirely obvious Kazama was still in love with Aki.

Toranosuke swallowed the lump in his throat. "But... you dated her when she's actually dating Yukito Igarashi," he pointed out.

That was right. So in a way, she was two-timing him? No wonder he got mad and has kept Aki locked under ball and chain. Toranosuke thought of that, however, found himself not believing Aki could do such a thing; and even if she did, it was because there was something wrong. He shocked himself all of a sudden by having that thought.

Did he actually know her that much to be able to assume such a thing?

Kazama shook his head. "Aki.. she can't be with someone like him." his face gave a little sardonic smile, only to dwindle to a frown. "It was by accident I found out everything and well, that was it. I can't believe I'm telling you all this but don't bother involve yourself if you don't want to get hurt. Look at me, I'm a wreck both inside and out... but Aki has nothing to do with it. I still love her too much to blame her for this."

Toranosuke's eyes wandered down to Kazama's arm. His eyes grew wide. _Not.. Clearly not caused by— and what does he mean by 'everything'?_

The elevator finally reached the lobby and Kazama turned to Toranosuke. There was a gloomy disposition to his usually cocky facade. Toranosuke just stared as he watched Kazama sigh.

"Spare Junya or whoever in New Business is after her... well, maybe once after this month. And sorry for punching your teammate, Shota." He gave Toranosuke an embarrassed smile and clapped him on the shoulder as the door opened. "I heard you don't like Aki that much, but she's a good person and a very hardworking woman.. At least try to get along?", said Kazama as he walked out the elevator.

Toranosuke followed suit, finding himself deep in thought as he walked out into the warm sunshine. Kazama's words completely had rattled him to the core. He couldn't bring himself to a single proper thought. All he could think of were Kazama's words. He should've been angry for being dumped, for being beaten up and for being the one at the losing end of it all, but he still loved her and cared for her to even say such kind words even after everything that has happened. Toranosuke couldn't understand. When people should be mad at Aki and angry with her, they weren't. In fact, they still cared for her and still adored her.

Why?

What could she have possibly done to them?

What form of brainwashing could she be good at to alter these people to her benefit?

Toranosuke thought of Aki, how she only muttered so little but always meant a whole lot, how her stares usually meant something else and how he wished he could see her smile once more. He didn't know he was so concerned and he didn't know why where that want of his came from, but ever since he met her, she always got to him in ways he could never understand. Recalling what he'd seen with Kazama in the lobby, he couldn't picture the same person saying those mean things to him and the woman who Yukito slapped in the conference room. And Yukito... Toranosuke balled his fist and couldn't understand himself why he felt an ire towards him.

Yukito made Aki smile...

..but at the same time, hurt her and made her cry.

Toranosuke sighed to himself and watched the streetlight blankly. Even though the city around him was bustling and alive, he in fact felt like he was all alone with his thoughts of Aki. Sure she was easy on the eyes, but what he saw was the different faces she made that he only saw. He wasn't sure why they got to him, but there was something about Aki that clung onto him.

Maybe it was her smile.

Maybe it was her tears.

Maybe it was the panicked look on her face when she was seen with him.

Maybe it was the intensity that glimmered when she forced him to eat when he was drunk.

The light turned to green and the people around Toranosuke crossed the street. He then remembered that night she saved him, how she held onto him tightly and didn't let go even if he had the strength in him to pick a fight. He recalled feeling her arms tighten around him when he started hollering his frustration out..

..still she didn't let go.

Toranosuke looked at the white lines on the street and placed his arms on his midsection, reenacting how she held him. He didn't care if he looked stupid. It wasn't the same, but his body could feel ghostly arms hold him when he let go. He could feel the security and comfort once more. Closing his eyes, he can only sigh and reminisce.

That was the first time as of recent he felt like someone actually cared... and it stayed with him ever since.

He opened his eyes and crossed the street to Omori. Once inside, he saw the owner looking worried as he stared at one particular table. His eyes followed and there on the table was Aki, laying her head on her arms as she blankly stared at the mug of beer near her. Her eyes were swollen, she wasn't aware of her surroundings and she looked completely trashed.

"What the..", Toranosuke mumbled to himself.

Seeing her in such a state came as a shock. She was usually so cool and composed.

The owner sighed heavily. "It's been four hours and she's had seven already. I tried to stop her but she told me to leave her be."

Toranosuke looked back at Aki once more and felt agitation build as he marched up to her and flicked her forehead. She didn't move and clenched her fist tighter. He noticed there was a yellow hanky in her palm. It was similar to those she had. She wiped her tears with it, sighing heavily as she didn't acknowledge Toranosuke. It annoyed Toranosuke seeing Aki holding the handkerchief so he flicked her forehead once more to get her attention.

"Go away," was all she replied, eying him dirtily.

"What do you think you're going to achieve by getting drunk this early?", he asked.

Aki didn't answer and straightened up. With three huge gulps, she finished her mug of beer. She did it all under Toranosuke's supervision. Not once did she look at him, pay any attention nor say anything; she just took out a note and paid the owner. She stood up, slightly wobbling and Toranosuke tried to help her but was shut down with a push. Aki simply bowed to the owner, went out into the sunshine and Toranosuke was lost for words.

Was she seriously just going to do what she wanted without having to acknowledge whoever was there to look out for her?

Toranosuke let out a small growl, the owner just shrugging it off while telling him to go after her. He bolted out of Omori, pushing past people who were in his way, keeping out a watchful eye for a woman with a drunken walk.

"Aki!" he called out. "Aki! AKI!"

No one in the crowd looked familiar nor resembled her. It was turning out to be frustrating now. How could a woman who's had seven beers walk so fast and disappear in afternoon sunshine?

Most importantly, WHY was he looking for her?

He was just supposed to be pre-ordering his take-home dinner and by now, he should be back in the office. Toranosuke no longer understood himself, but all he knew that instant was that he wanted to know where Aki was and ask her why she was drinking during work hours. It didn't look like something she'd do on a normal day. Something must have happened. He can only think of her swollen eyes, the half-alive look on her face and her somber aura. Toranosuke looked around the places he passed by, but Aki wasn't to be found.

Where could she be?

Toranosuke stopped at an intersection, panting lightly as he kept his eyes open for Aki. There was a woman on the other side of the road that seemed to resemble her hairstyle. He called out, but the woman didn't turn around. He ignored the traffic signs and took one step without noticing a rushing car approaching from his left.

All he thought of was getting to her that very moment.

A long, loud honk blared, yet Toranosuke was back on the sidewalk, feeling himself walk backwards as he was dragged by someone by his jacket. His eyes were wide and felt the wind mess up his hair. It was almost close once again. It felt like it was the night when Aki saved her.

"You son of a bitch! If you want to die, leave us motorists out of it!"

"Who the hell speeds in city streets!?"

_Yeah.. that's right... Who does speed in areas like these?,_ thought Toranosuke as well.

He watched the pedestrian and the motorist fight, their voices getting weaker in the distance as he found himself being dragged in a back alley, completely safe and unharmed. Toranosuke slowly turned around and saw Aki standing before him, looking at him with her amber eyes. Although they were semi-bloodshot, he could see that they were intense.

"Aki...", he muttered.

"What're you doing here?", she asked in a low voice.

Toranosuke sighed and said, "You're completely out of your mind to be drinking while the sun is still out."

Aki's facial expression didn't change. "And what's it to you?"

Toranosuke's mind flitted to the scene he witnessed in the conference room. It made a huge impression on him, it wasn't good; and it was taking over as he stood there with Aki in the alleyway. Balling his fists, he felt anger take over.

_Why?_

_Why is she still acting tough?_

_Why is she faking all this as if nothing happened to her?_

"What's it to me? I have nothing to do with whatever you want to do, but stop acting so tough as if nothing happened between you and Yukito!"

Aki's eyes widened. Toranosuke didn't bother let her speak, his words pouring out his mouth with no control.

"He makes you smile in the hotel, then makes you cry and hits you! I don't see why you'd even allow him to do such things to you! Kazama... he's a great man even if I think he's a jerk. He still loves you until now and cares for you even after he got beat up! Don't you have a conscience? Are you just here on earth to suffer under someone's name and manipulate whoever you wish?"

"You... you don't understand...", she answered him in a half-whisper. "You don't need to understand me. You're better off not knowing things you're not a part of. Stay away from me."

Toranosuke grabbed Aki's arm and pulled her back to him before she could even go away. Their eyes met, the intensities on overdrive as the sunlight was blocked by heavy rain clouds. Thunder rolled in the distance and the wind blew coldly around them.

"Then let me, Aki, LET ME. Let me understand you, let me know you," he told her firmly, his eyes boring into hers. "Just let me."

Aki frowned skeptically. "Why? Why should I let you?"

"Do I need a reason to do so? If I told you I want to, would that suffice?"

"Toranosuke... I don't want to hurt you... so please don't."

The rain poured heavily around them, neither one moving as their eyes latched on each other reflectively. Aki released herself from Toranosuke's grip and looked away. The rain drenched her to her skin, her buttondown turning transparent and clinging to her skin. Her hair were wet strands that fell on her face, her amber eyes pools of uncertainty. Toranosuke could feel himself getting drenched as well, but all he saw was Aki and all he felt was a surge of emotion that made him take her into his arms.

Toranosuke wasn't sure of anything anymore. His life, his work... it didn't matter at that particular moment since Aki was all he knew. Through her skin he could feel her shiver, making him embrace her tighter as he wanted to shield her from whatever was out to get her. Security and comfort claimed him, his whole body relaxing as he felt her slowly put her arms around him as well.

Loneliness...

Sadness...

Anger...

Suffering...

Toranosuke could feel them through how tightly she held him. He didn't care now if he got hurt.

There was more he needed to realize about her, but now all he wanted was to keep her close to him. All he wanted was to protect her. He didn't need to care about himself. Toranosuke felt like Aki needed help and he was there to give her what she needed. Truth be told he was scared of how things will be, but he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He just can't help himself. He hated thinking of her, but after what he's seen and heard, he felt that maybe she was who she was for a reason. A very dark, painful reason. Toranosuke wanted to know everything.

But that will only be if it was just between her and him.

"Aki... you won't hurt me... I know you won't..." he whispered to her. "I just want to know you... and no one else needs to know."

_I want to know anything... I want to know everything that people don't know.. that not even Kazama knows... not even Yukito.._

Aki looked up at him. Her softened expression was new to him, but it only allured him more to her mystery. He was sure of it, he was sure of what he wanted. The look in her eyes... she was giving in to him.

"I'll let you... but we can't feel anything for each other.. Promise me," said Aki.

Toranosuke nodded. "I'll be your best kept secret."

And so began their secret world...

The lies, the half-truths and realities lurked in every corner and Toranosuke was sure of himself.

Aki will open herself to him...

...even if she happened to be the physical manifestation of Pandora's Box.


End file.
